Way Back Into Love
by Asebi
Summary: Fuji hadn't seen his love in years. Now he's back, and Fuji is determined to find a "Way into love." TezuFuji. fixed the line breaks 8/29/2010 .
1. The Ghost of You

EDIT 8-29-2010: I fixed the line breaks FFnet took out . and did some grammar editing while I was at it XD

* * *

Summary: Fuji hasn't seen his love in years. Now he's back, and Fuji is determined to find a "way into love."

Anime/Setting: Prince of Tennis-Fuji/Tezuka/Eiji/Oishi/Inui are all in college now...and Taka, but in my head Taka won't be going to college. He'll take over the Sushi shop so he'll be doing intensive sushi making training after high school, basically an apprenticeship of sorts.

Pairing: TezuFuji

Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other...and eveything else is mines! I wish.

A/N: Explanation at the end. My first attempt at a something long. This is only the first chapter...

~~Basically, I just combined Chapter 1 and 2

* * *

OCs:

Takahashi Kanami:  
Year: 4th year  
Major: Photography  
Club/Position: Photography/President  
Hobby: Singing, watching sports teams

Sasaki Hiro  
Year: 3rd Year  
Major: Business/Managerial Economics; Photography  
Club/Position: Photography/Vice-President  
Hobby: Photography,

Kobayashi Satsuya  
Year: 4th Year  
Major: Accounting  
Club/Position: Tennis/Captain  
Hobby: Running, admiring art, Judo

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"Fuji-kun, you'll be joining the photography club won't you?" Fuji turned to look at his sempai. Takahashi Kanami-sempai might have been the only female who participated in this program, but her passion for photography was unrivaled. It was perhaps that reason why she had earned herself the position of President of the University's Photography Club.

"Hmm…I plan to." After all, Fuji no longer played tennis. Not for a team, anyway. Not since middle school, and that was nearly four years ago. He still played of course, by himself, with Yuuta, with his old teammates, but he did not, would not, join the tennis team in high school. No, it reminded him too much of someone, someone he did not want to think about.

"Good. I'll admit I had my doubts. I mean, not many first years are admitted into this program, but seeing some of the works you've done, I might just be convinced that you are a Tensai, as Sensei says." Sasaki Hiro, the vice-president of the photography club said. "I can see why Sensei pushed you into joining us."

Fuji's attention returned to the scenery rolling by his window. After six months, six very long months to Fuji, he and his sempais were back in Japan again. For the past six months, Fuji had joined his sempais in an advanced photography program traveling to Europe, America, Africa, Australia, and other parts of Asia taking pictures with some of the best photographers in the world. It had been physically demanding and mentally straining and just what Fuji had needed. Or so he thought. In the end, it was neither physically demanding nor mentally straining enough to take his mind off _Him_.

~0x0x0~

Kanami glanced at her kohai and possible new member of the photography club. He was not very tall, not much taller than her 167cm self. He was slim and looked almost delicate, feminine even. She had never seen him without a smile. Never. And they had spent six months together. Even now, as the boy looked out his window, there was the smile. During the past six months, the five of them had grown quite close, and yet, Kanami couldn't help but get the feeling that there was more to Fuji Shusuke than what she was seeing. Sometimes, when she looked at Fuji-kun, she got the feeling like he wasn't always there, as if he were looking at something else, thinking about something else. Yet at the same time, he always seemed to know what was going on around him. Kanami could not, no matter how hard she tried, figure out the tensai that was Fuji Shusuke. Then again, he was known as a tensai.

~0x0x0~

Sasaki was watching Fuji. He'd been doing so since the teacher had announced that this first year was going to skip his first semester of college to join them in the photography program. Sasaki hated him, at first. What made this first year so special that he could skip his first semester at school and join them in a program they had to fight teeth and nails to get into? He knew that the others had felt the same way.

That changed though. He felt himself pulled in by that smile of his. As did everyone else. They couldn't hate him. They welcomed him. And while that smile was the key to winning everyone over, that smile was also the key to keeping everyone at a distance. He showed everyone the same smile. The smile never changed. It masked any and every other emotion.

~0x0x0~

* * *

~CHAPTER 2~

Somehow, Fuji had lost contact with him. It hadn't been intentional. He did manage to keep in touch with everyone else on the regular team. But somehow, it was just one person he couldn't seem to keep in touch with. It would be easy enough to get the information he wanted. He was sure that Oishi would know, and if not, Inui definitely would. But he could never bring himself to ask for it.

Fuji had decided. He was not going to think of _him_ anymore. _He_ was the past. Fuji was not going to think of that expressionless face, those amber eyes, the deep voice. None of it. And yet, even while he told himself not to do those things, they came to him.

In high school, Fuji had joined the tennis club. For a few short months, he had been a part of a team again. He played tennis the way he had before, but something was different, missing. It didn't take him long to figure it out. _He_ wasn't there. It didn't feel right. He couldn't play in the team. He left before he made any commitments to the team.

~0x0x0~

"Shusuke." Kanami and the rest of the students who went on the program turned to look at the beautiful woman in the car. Fuji just smiled. They had arrived back in school.

"Nee-san." Fuji saw the shocked faces of his sempais and couldn't help but smile a little wider. They had not expected that, he knew. "Is it okay if you just take my things? I think Kanami-sempai said we have to meet Sensei. I'll go home later."

"Of course." Fuji loaded the bulkier items among his luggage into the car. He was sure to keep his camera bag, though, which contained some money and his all-important camera. He waved as his sister pulled out of the parking lot.

~0x0x0~

The meeting with Sensei turned out to be amazingly short. It was done in about ten minutes. Fuji had anticipated a longer meeting. Now he had nothing to do.

"Fuji-kun, let's go watch the tennis team practice!" Kanami-sempai had grabbed his arm. She didn't know he played tennis, no one did.

"Kanami-sempai, let him go. He doesn't have to go with you if he doesn't want to you know."

"Shut-up Sasaki. Just because you fancy yourself in love with him doesn't give you the right to keep him to yourself."

Fuji was used to it. Despite their constant bickering, he knew they were good friends. It did make him uncomfortable, though, the source of their bickering, himself. But he also knew that neither really had such designs towards him. In a way, it reminded him of how Seigaku's own Super-Rookie had been welcomed. In a way, it was the same.

"A friend of mines told me over email that they have an amazing new tennis player on the team. A super freshman of sorts. He came from some prestigious school in Europe that specialized in tennis or something. AND she guarantees he's a looker." Once Kanami-sempai got started, it was hard to stop her. So, Fuji did the only logical thing, he went along with her. Besides, it had probably never occurred to Kanami-sempai that no one here besides herself cared about how the Super-freshman looked like.

~0x0x0~

Fuji had been to these courts once before. It had been when he first met with Sensei about the Program. Fuji heard the sound of ball-on-racket and unconsciously found himself in front of the courts. This time he came to the courts in full conscious and looking for a super freshman. It did occur to Fuji what the possibility might be. It was silly to hope, but hope he did.

A sharp pain found its way into Fuji's chest when, as he looked around, he saw no sign of the one he was looking for. He glanced at Kanami-sempai to see if she had found who she was looking for. She hadn't.

Fuji, smile still in place, turned, for whatever reason—maybe he felt a pull, maybe he sensed a presence, maybe he was unconsciously drawn to _him_ as he was to the courts that day way back when—and saw someone very, very familiar open the gates to the courts and walked in.

"Eeek! There he is!" Kanami-sempai's excited squeals reflected Fuji's inner thoughts to a T. _There he is_, is right. There, standing on the courts was the man Fuji had spent the better part of the last four years thinking about—dreaming about.

He hadn't changed a bit, grown taller, maybe, but he was still the same. The same boring yet handsome face. The same beautiful eyes behind the same rimless glasses. The same mop of brown hair in the exact same hair style. There was no way Fuji would ever not recognize him. But, it seems, _he_ did not recognize Fuji. Either that or he hadn't seen him, and Fuji was in no real state of mind to figure out which it was.

For the first time in four years, Fuji's smile slipped. His bright blue eyes opened as he stared, gaped more like, at the person he had most wanted to see and at the same time wanted to see the least of.

Kanami and Sasaki were both shocked at Fuji's response to seeing the super freshman. Kanami recovered first. She decided to introduce Fuji, or at least tell Fuji the boy's name.

"There he is! That' the super freshman everyone is talking about. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji turned his gaze on to Kanami-sempai. She didn't know he played tennis.

Fuji smiled, it was a smile like one he wore everyday these past four years and at the same time it was different. That smile had never been more bright or more mischievous. He walked away. Away from Kanami-sempai and Sasaki-sempai. Away from the courts. And away from the man he had been longing to see, _Tezuka_. But only temporarily.

_Tezuka, this isn't a dream right? I won't wake up to find you gone will I? Tezuka._

* * *

A/N: Explanation of the photography program and Fuji's participation

The photography program is completely made up. It's like a study abroad program/internship. They travel with real photographers and gain real life experience. The program originally had three boys (a fourth year, a third year-Sasaki, and a second year) and a girl (Kanami). It begins at the beginning of the year, which is why first years are not usually a part of the program. Fuji, the tensai that he is, is offered the opportunity because the Photography teacher saw the talent in him. He tells the organizers/sponsors/people in charge of the program about Fuji and they also decide he should take part. Why didn't he offer it to Fuji when Fuji entered his second year? Because it is a made up program by one author and so would not exist in Fuji's second year. Why is it only students at their school? Because it is a school program.


	2. Invisible

EDIT: Re-added the line breaks FFnet took out and some minor grammar and detail fixes

* * *

A/N: So Satsuya finally makes his appearance and another OC introduced. Don't worry, there won't be one every chapter...I hope...just putting in the important or somewhat important ones.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Takeshi Konomi's characters...which is why they're Takeshi Konomi's.

***Thank you Jadeskye, Syuusuke, WhiteEnsigma, and Miss Sammi Potter for the reviews!...I Love You!...they're great encouragement for a new author .:sniffles:.

* * *

OCs:

Iwamoto Tadaaki  
Year: 3rd Year  
Major: Accounting  
Club/Position: Tennis/Vice-Captain  
Hobby: Reading Business and Tennis magazines, Calligraphy

* * *

Kobayashi Satsuya stared at the delicate looking boy sitting across from him.

"You want to join the tennis team?" Was this guy joking? Wasn't this the genius photographer Kanami was going on about? "Tennis…tennis is a very demanding sport. It is not something to take lightly."

"I know. I want to join the tennis team." Fuji's smile did not waver once.

Satsuya continued to stare. It didn't seem like the boy had ever played before. Actually, it didn't seem like the boy did much physical activity at all. As Captain, though, he was in no real position to deny the boy the opportunity to join. _He'll quit soon enough_, he thought. After all, if what Kanami said was true, then this boy was only joining to be close to a certain freshman. He wouldn't be the first either.

Satsuya glanced out the window and into the courts below. He could easily spot the newcomers huddling to one side (the side closest to Tezuka ) absentmindedly gathering balls and sneaking peaks at the freshman whenever possible. They were all going to run laps for this.

Satsuya turned back to Fuji and saw that the boy had followed his glance out the window and was now staring out it (if it can be called staring when both eyes were seemingly closed).

"Fuji-san." A pause. Fuji turns his attention away from the window and on to the Captain. "If you have your own set of jerseys, you can change and join the team below. You'll start as you see the other first year members have started, by picking up balls."

"Hai, Buchou. Ano…Buchou…when can I start playing tennis?" Satsuya looked at the boy. What an odd question.

"You can start playing after you learn some tennis." Satsuya really didn't have time to be dealing with these Tezuka fans. Each one of them was thin and delicate looking. Each one of them seemed to think that they can win Tezuka over if they somehow miraculously learn the art that was tennis in a few days when it was quite obvious that they had never done anything physically straining in their life. He left Fuji standing there as he slipped out to find Iwamoto Takaaki, his Vice-captain.

~0x0x0~

As expected, the Captain had assumed Fuji didn't know how to play tennis, not that Fuji minded, it was an easy mistake. Fuji entered the court, as the Buchou had directed him to, only to be stopped not two steps in by someone Fuji did not know.

"This is the tennis club's practice time. Outsiders are not allowed." The man who had stopped Fuji had the commanding voice a Captain should have, and yet was clearly not the captain.

"Ah..see, I just—"

"Aki-chan! I finally found you." Fuji watched as a slightly flustered look washes over the man's face.

"Satsuya! I told you not to call me that at school!" Iwamoto Takaaki glanced at Fuji, and to his annoyance, found the smaller boy smiling.

"Hai, hai. Anyway, Aki-chan, I was going to find you to tell you that we have a new member, but it seems you've already met?" Satsuya raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Just barely," Fuji replied with a quiet chuckle. "May I ask who this is?" Fuji looked curiously at the other man.

"Iwamoto Takaaki, Vice-captain," Iwamoto answered before Satsuya had a chance to say anything.

"Saa…hajimemashite. Fuji Shusuke. Yoroshiku." The other man nods in acknowledgement and notes that Fuji had not once dropped his smile.

"Well, get to ball picking. I suggest you don't go over there by the other first years. Pick up the balls on this side of the court."

"Hai." Fuji walks in the direction Iwamoto pointed to. There were indeed a lot of balls on the ground. Fuji glanced at the mob of other players gathered on the far side of the court. There was barely a ball in sight there. Any balls that did happen to make its way into the mob sat there for a whole minute before anyone would notice and pick it up. Fuji let out a chuckle. _He's still very popular, I see_.

Fuji glanced around the area he was standing in and spotted the baskets he was supposed to put the balls in. Picking up the basket, Fuji begins the mundane task of filling the basket, his mind wandering again until it settled into the familiar memories of Tezuka, Seigaku, and the days of tennis those years ago.

~0x0x0~

Satsuya and Iwamoto stand silently as they watch the lone figure pick up balls. Even from where they stood, they could see the smile on Fuji's face. Nothing, it seemed, could or would take that smile away.

"Do you think it was a bit unfair?" Satsuya didn't like the way Fuji had to pick up those balls alone.

"What do you mean?" Iwamoto asked.

"I mean, don't you think it's unfair that he has to pick those up by himself? I wish the others would help."

"Satsuya. You're the captain. If you want the others to help him then you can just tell them to."

"Oh, oh yeah." Satsuya made his way towards the mob of freshman as Iwamoto rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"First years! This is not the time to be ogling Tezuka! Get back to picking up balls! That side of the court is littered with them! Now move it before everyone gets to run 30 laps!"

A flurry of movement followed Satsuya's command as blushing first years scattered to avoid punishment. A few brave souls glanced back at Tezuka in hopes of catching a glimpse of the object of their affection looking back at them in sympathy. Fuji could have told them that Tezuka was not one to sympathize with those who were justly reprimanded and probably would side with Satsuya.

Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at their pointless efforts. And for a second, his smile slipped. It was just for a second and was back in place before anyone else noticed.

_Pointless effort, huh? Doesn't that include me as well?_

* * *

A/N...Cont:

1. Satsuya and Kanami went to the same high school and are friends.  
2. Iwamoto will be referred to as Iwamoto for the most part, unless it's Satsuya thinking it, then it's Aki-chan. (they're quite close, but we're not going to get into their relationship, it's irrelevant...but I just had to mention it)  
3. Satsuya actually doesn't make a good captain. He depends on Iwamoto a lot for things. The reason he's captain is because despite his somewhat airheaded-ness, he cares deeply for the team and, when Iwamoto reminds him, shows great leadership. The other reason is because Iwamoto refused to be Captain, and prefers to work "behind the scenes" so to speak.  
4. The other regulars from Seigaku won't make too much of an appearance as they all went their separate ways. They may show up later though. ^-^

Please Review! And I promise to update again soon!...and hopefully Tezuka really makes an appearance this time...


	3. Everytime

EDIT: Fixed the line break problem FFnet created along with minor grammar and details

* * *

A/N: First years refer to first time tennis players, not necessarily freshmen. Freshmen and first years are different. There are freshmen who do not have to pick up balls, etc. while there are sophomores who pick up balls because they do not have the experience. This is because they are in college and those who have tennis experience get to play while those who don't pick up balls and train.

Disclaimer: I no own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

OC:...I'm going to bold the name I'll use when referring to them.

Ikeda **Kazuki**  
Year: 1st Year  
Major: Journalism  
Club: Tennis, School Paper/Sports  
Hobby: Writing, photography, tennis, tea tasting

Hashimoto **Shin**  
Year: 4th Year  
Major: Computer Science  
Club: Tennis  
Hobby: Computer games, Shounen manga

* * *

"So, you're new, huh?" Fuji turned to look at the person running next to him.

"I bet you're after Tezuka too, huh." Fuji merely smiled back, nonchalantly.

"Well, you can forget about it! Tezuka is mines. Out of all the Tezuka fans, I'm the best. Naturally, that means I'm the one that gets him." Fuji raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" The boy demanded. Fuji shook his head.

"It's cute how you can be so confident. Let the best one win, ne. Ganbatte." As expected, Fuji never let the smile slip. As for the other boy, he was shocked by Fuji's reply.

As practice for the day came to an end, Fuji took a seat on the court next to a boy he somewhat recognized from one of his classes earlier in the day.

Practice was over and Fuji hadn't hit a ball. He picked them up, yes. He had even swung a racket, but there were never any balls around when he had a racket, and vice versa. All Fuji did during practice was the usual stamina training first years had to do. Of course, it was not nearly enough for Fuji. After sets of swinging rackets, sit ups, pushups, laps, and any other thing the Captain and Vice-Captain could throw at them; Fuji has yet to break a sweat.

It might have been a challenge to the other first years, but this level of training was not nearly enough to make Fuji sweat. It was a little amusing watching the first years suffer, but Fuji also felt a certain sympathy for them.

Fuji took a look around at the other first years, collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. The boy next to Fuji was breathing hard like the other first years and was staring at Fuji in awe. Fuji didn't seem at all fazed by the strenuous activity. Even the boy who had boasted of being the best was out of breath, but not Fuji. No, Fuji was still smiling. In fact, it amazed the other boy that anyone can do all those sets and still smile like that.

"You seem to be able to handle this pretty well. Do you play other sports?" The boy had asked Fuji before he even realized it.

"Hmm...No…Tennis is the only sport." Fuji replied, then, thinking better of it, added, "Fuji Shusuke, yoroshiku."

"Ikeda Kazuki. Yoroshiku.

~0x0x0~

Kazuki was not the only one wondering how Fuji could look so collected at the end of all those sets. Most of the first years were wondering the same thing as they watched him. Another set of eyes were also watching a few feet away.

Satsuya and Iwamoto stared at their newest member.

"He's a lot stronger than he seems," Iwamoto comments.

"Yeah, probably all that climbing and hiking they did on that program."

"Buchou." Satsuya and Iwamoto turn towards their best player.

"Tezuka."

"We've finished the match. Six games to One."

The captain turn towards the other player and frowned. "I thought you'd do better than that, Shin."

"What can I say? The kid's good." Hashimoto Shin was not a flashy player. He just shrugged at his captain's comment. There was no point in denying the truth. Besides, he was a doubles player.

A whistle sounds much to the displeasure of all the first years.

~0x0x0~

"What's happening?" Fuji glanced in the direction of the captain and, consequently, Tezuka.

"Oh, yeah, you're new. The whistle means to line up. Here, you can stand next to me." Kazuki led Fuji to the back of the line. Fuji was extremely grateful to the boy for his help.

"It's better not to fight with the Tezuka fans up front."

"I take it you're not a fan?" Fuji asked the other boy.

"I joined the club to play tennis. Not like those other boys who came to win over their Prince Charming." Fuji had to laugh at that. Imagine that, Tezuka, a Prince Charming, when he hardly ever smiled.

During the run, Fuji had found out that there were a lot more first years than he had first thought. He only saw the mob watching Tezuka when he first arrived at the court. When they started the sets, Fuji saw the other first years appear form other courts. Now they all lined up with the Regulars up front. A bit like the line-up at Seigaku, Fuji noted, except the other players lined up in no particular order.

Fuji looked up front at Tezuka. _Notice me. Look at me. Turn around. Tezuka._

Fuji willed him to turn around. To look and see him, standing there, watching him.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Kazuki broke Fuji's concentration.

"One of them?"

"One of the Tezuka fans. You joined so you could be close to him."

"I joined because of Tezuka." That was all Fuji gave as an answer.

Kazuki was somewhat disappointed by that answer. He had hoped Fuji would be a serious tennis player, but, as it turns out, he wasn't. He was just another Tezuka lackey who was trying to get close to the Super-Freshman through underhanded deeds.

Fuji had returned his gaze to Tezuka. It was somewhat nostalgic, reminding the tensai of their first years at Seigaku. It had been much the same then as it was now. Fuji had spent a lot of time watching Tezuka, the freshman even the upperclassman could not beat. Fuji wanted Tezuka to notice him then too. Then, one day, he found the perfect opportunity while Tezuka was left behind to clean up. The rest, as they say, was history. By their third year, Fuji and Tezuka had become close friends. However, when Tezuka decided to go overseas to hone his tennis skills during high school, Fuji had finally realized what the feelings he harbored towards Tezuka were. Before Fuji could say anything, Tezuka was gone and Fuji was left with unspoken words and no way to contact him.

"Oh, right, and I would like to introduce a new addition to our team. He recently returned from an intensive study program. I'd like everyone to welcome him." The captain's sudden speech interrupted Fuji's thoughts. The tensai looked up at the captain as he saw several heads turn towards him. Tezuka was not one of them.

"Fuji." The captain waved him up.

Fuji made his way to the front of the tennis players, smile plastered on his face. He felt eyes follow him up and heard whispers circulate.

"I bet he's another Tezuka fan."

"Is he really a boy? Isn't he a bit short?"

"I bet he won't last a week."

"Hajimemashite. Fuji Shusuke. Yoroshiku."

Fuji savored the expression on Tezuka's face. Oh how he wished he had his camera to capture the perfect moment. The mischievous grin on Fuji's face was missed by everyone except Tezuka, and Fuji knew it. No one else saw the tensai's grin or the change in the ever stoic expression of Tezuka, but each knew the other well enough to spot those changes.

Fuji couldn't help but feel the excitement from seeing Tezuka again.

Tezuka couldn't help but feel the slight chill that ran down his spine from seeing Fuji again.

Tezuka knew. Fuji was up to something…something involving him most likely. And anything involving Fuji was never a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to _Miss Sammi Potter_ and _Jadeskye_ for reviewing again! And all my other reviewers too! Reviews make me smile and when I smile, I'll have more inspiration to write...

~And yay! Tezuka finally notices Fuji!~


	4. What If

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, grammar, and minor details

* * *

A/N: This one took a lot longer than the others...I had a lot more homework than expected. T_T. Well, so far, I've uploaded one a day, 2 days at most, I don't know how long that will last since I'm now moving into my third week of school...  
~~~Thank you _Kals, Syuusuke, lovefuji, Freiya The Winter Fay_, _jadeskye79, _and_ Miss Sammi Potter_ for reviewing the last chapter!

Diclaimer: Nope, not mine, not at all. ...: burst into tears:...

* * *

OCs:...He's the guy who talked to Fuji while they were running in the previous chapter...I wasn't going to name him because at the time, he didn't seem important...but I thought better of it...

**Kitagawa** Haruto  
Year: 2nd Year  
Major: Management Science  
Club/Position: Tennis club  
Hobby: Swimming, drawing,

* * *

It didn't take long for Tezuka to find out just what it was Fuji was up to. No, it didn't even take a minute. The second Fuji saw Tezuka's little slip up, Fuji pounced in a manner only Fuji could ever mange.

"I'd like to say one more thing, if that's okay." Fuji said turning to the captain for approval. Captain Satsuya, seeing nothing but Fuji's angelic grin nodded his head.

In front of the whole tennis team, Fuji said the last thing Tezuka ever expected to hear from him, and Tezuka could not figure out whether the tensai was joking or serious.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji said, as if they were the only two people there, "I'm in love with you."

~0x0x0~

Satsuya somehow managed to choke on nothing as Fuji uttered those words in front of the whole team. He couldn't help thinking that this boy was a brave soul. Not only were all of Tezuka's many fans standing right in front of him, the boy himself was likely to turn him down as well, and in front of all these people. Tezuka was looking quite the same as usual—stoic. Or so Satsuya thought as he took another look at Tezuka.

No, Tezuka did not have his usual expressionless expression. His eyes were opened slightly wider than usual and his mouth slightly ajar in surprise. In all the time that Satsuya had known the boy, he had never once seen any expression on his face. If Fuji's sudden confession was a surprise, Tezuka's reaction was a real bombshell. Satsuya had known Fuji probably had feelings for Tezuka and a confession was a reasonable thing to expect, but he had not known that Tezuka was capable of showing any expression whatsoever.

"—chou." A feathery voice cuts into Satsuya's musing. "Buchou."

Satsuya turn towards the voice. "Huh?"

"I'm done. Was there anything else you wanted to say? Fuji looked much the same as he did before his announcement, not even a light blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Oh! Uhh…That is all. You are dismissed!"

No one moved. Every eye on the court was turned towards Fuji. Fuji seemed oblivious of the looks his teammates were giving him, and, smile still firmly rooted in place, he turned and left the courts. No one followed. They watched until he was quite out of sight, disappearing into the club room.

"Did you not hear your Captain? You're dismissed! Unless everyone here wants to run an extra 20 laps before turning in, that's fine with me."

Everyone's attention shifted towards Iwamoto. Taking in his words, they slowly start shuffling out.

Satsuya wondered briefly if Fuji's smile was more of a poker face than Tezuka's lack of expression.

~0x0x0~

Kazuki was a little worried about Fuji. Sure confessions to Tezuka weren't unheard of, and given his popularity, quite expected, in fact. But for some odd reason, anyone brave enough to confess soon found themselves at the end of some rather cruel jokes, all started by the tennis team's very own Kitagawa Haruto. Kitagawa's possessiveness over Tezuka was infamous throughout the school, even though Kitagawa had never once spoken to Tezuka. Kazuki was quite sure that Kitagawa had been talking to Fuji earlier as well, probably warning the boy away from Tezuka. If that were the case, Kazuki feared for Fuji's well being.

~0x0x0~

Three years together in middle school being on the same team helped the former tennis captain to understand the tensai a little better, but not by much. By the next day, Fuji's not-so-secret confession had spread throughout the school accompanied by some not-so-flattering rumors. But whenever he did manage to catch a glimpse of the tensai, he saw that neither the spreading rumors nor the looks of disapprobation they gave him affected him in any way. No, Fuji went about as if nothing had happened.

_As if nothing had happened._ Like the confession. Tezuka wondered for the hundredth time since the confession yesterday on the courts whether the tensai had actually meant anything in what he said or if he was just trying to stir up trouble for Tezuka.

"Tezuka!" Tezuka had just walked into his last class of the day. Seated by the window, in the seat next to the one Tezuka usually sat at, was one Fuji Shusuke. How Fuji knew, Tezuka had no idea.

"Fuji." He took a seat next to the tensai. They hadn't been in a class together since their second year, but Tezuka could see that Fuji was much the same now as he was before, always staring out the window during class. Occasionally, Fuji would make an offhand comment about something he saw out the window, but Tezuka never responded, always attentive in class.

Sitting next to Fuji, however, Tezuka found his thoughts wandering heedlessly towards the previous day's event. It took a lot more effort, he found, to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

A/N: .:sigh:. as much as I would like to just throw the two together now that Fuji has "confessed", it would be totally unreasonable and would completely destroy my story...No, Fuji did what he did for a reason...  
~~Please review!~Tell me what you think...I can take it...really...just click the button the arrow is pointing at...

l  
l  
V


	5. Let Your Heart Decide

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, minor details, and some grammar

* * *

A/N: I was going to upload yesterday, but the second I got home, I was tempted into taking a nap. Sleeping at 1AM every night does that to me...This chapter is a little longer than the last, and hopefully I'll get the next out soon.

Thank you _lovefuji, Syuusuke, Freiya The Winter Fay, jadeskye79, BlueEyedSadist, Miss Sammi Potter, Kals, Patty, _and_ WhiteEnsigma_ for the reviews; and don't worry Patty, I could read the English...er not so much the part under it...I wish I was multilingual...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

I'm going to list the Regulars...I don't know if they're going to make it into the story though...  
1. Kobayahi Satsuya; Captain; 4th year-Doubles  
2. Iwamoto Takaaki; Vice-Captain; 3rd year-Singles  
3. Hahimoto Shin; 3rd year-Doubles  
4. Yamasaki Rio; 4th year-Singles  
5. Shimabukuro Kazuyuki; 4th year-Doubles  
6. Tsuda Hideki; 2nd year-Doubles  
7. Kaneshiro Kenji; 4rd year-Singles  
8. Tezuka Kunimitsu (of course); 1st year-Singles

* * *

Kitagawa is not happy. Far from it, he's quite upset. He'd done everything right, and yet, every time he saw the _tramp_, Fuji Shusuke, the other boy was _smiling_. The other boy acted as if those rumors were nothing. _Nothing!_ How could that be?

It did not help when, at the end of Tezuka's last lecture, Kitagawa sees _Fuji Shusuke_ walking out with Tezuka, _talking_ as it were nothing. As if the two of them were _friends_.

_Fuji Shusuke, I would have given you a chance, but not anymore!_

~0x0x0~

Fuji saw, out of the corner of his eye, the boy who'd spoken to him yesterday. The other boy was sending death glares at Fuji. A snigger escapes his lips. Normally, Fuji would never have done so. He was known as the smiling tensai, not the chuckling one. But since the only one beside him was Tezuka, he let it go. Glancing up at Tezuka, Fuji noticed the former captain's questioning gaze.

"Saa…I just saw a jealous kitten."

"I don't want to know."

"You haven't changed much have you?"

"Neither have you."

Silence. The two have reached the courts. As the two walked towards the club room, however, Fuji suddenly stops.

"It seems I've forgotten something. You go ahead."

Tezuka watched as the tensai made his way back the way they came. If Fuji had looked back, he would have seen Tezuka's unwavering gaze, but the tensai did not look back. Somehow, Fuji knew Tezuka was watching him, and couldn't help but smile.

Unbeknownst to the two, a third saw the transaction.

~0x0x0~

Fuji walked towards the art building, where the photography club was stationed. The building itself was quite close to the tennis courts. In fact, one could probably see the tennis courts from the top floor of that building. It had always struck Fuji as a little weird that an Art building would be so close to the athletic fields but at the moment, this position suited him perfectly well. He could find Kanami-sempai and be on his way back to the tennis courts before he missed too much. Before he reached the building, however, a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Fuji-kun!" Fuji turned slightly to see a girl running towards him.

"Kanami-sempai. I was just heading over to the club."

"Fuji-kun, what is this I hear about you joining the tennis club? What about the photography club? And I'm also hearing strange rumors about you confessing to that super freshman Tezuka in front of everybody. Fuji-kun, what's going on here?"

Fuji didn't even look guilty. He just smiled as if everything was dandy. And to Fuji at the moment, everything _was_ dandy.

"I joined the tennis club yesterday. Not to worry, I'll still join the photography club. Just know that tennis will come first. But I'll still put time in for photography as well. And as for the rumors, I did confess to him, and you can think whatever you want about the other rumors."

Fuji was satisfied. He'd done what he had come to do. All he had wanted was to tell Kanami-sempai he had joined the tennis club. As it turns out, he didn't really have to tell her; she already knew. With one last glance, he turned to make his way back towards the courts when Kanami-sempai stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Fuji-kun! How do you expect to participate in both the tennis club and photography club? You have so much talent in photography and you're willing to throw it all away for a boy who might not even know you're alive?"

"Oh he knows I'm alive. I will manage it, both tennis and photography. I understand that you and Satsuya-buchou were close as children? If you have any doubts, I'm sure talking to him would help."

"Fine. I'll go now!" She marched all the way to the tennis courts dragging one very amused Fuji with her.

~0x0x0~

Fuji-kun made his way to the club rooms as Kanami looked around for Satsuya. Right on schedule, Satsuya appears…and right next to him was the super freshman himself. Kanami gathered every last ounce of courage she had and marched her way over to the two boys, one of whom couldn't intimidate a mouse while the other could probably scare away a lion.

~0x0x0~

"Satsuya!" Satsuya turned to see a very irritated Kanami marching over to him.

"Kanami-chan…wh-what can I do for you?"

"I demand an explanation! Why are you stealing _my_ club members?"

"I-I'm not stealing your club members!"

"Then how do you explain him?"

Kanami points in the direction of the club room where Fuji was just exiting. Kanami wondered briefly just how the boy had changed so fast.

All three turn towards Fuji as he made his way towards them.

"Buchou, I apologize for being so late to practice. I suddenly remembered I had some business with Kanami-sempai."

Kanami and Satsuya turned towards Fuji. "It's okay, Fuji, Tezuka was just telling me about it. You can join the other first years on the court."

Turning back to Kanami, Satsuya said, "Well, Fuji signed up for our club before he did yours."

"What? How can you say that? We had a prior agreement…it just wasn't on paper. He's wasting his talents dilly-dallying here!"

Satsuya had been wondering the same thing since the boy had walked into his little office in the club room the day before. Fuji Shusuke was the photography genius, so why was he wasting his time on tennis. He knew the answer, a lot better than he wished to, and he was standing beside him. Frankly, he thought the boy would do a lot better in the photography club than he would in tennis.

"Well, Kanami, if you feel so strongly about it, I don't mind—"

"Can't I do both?" Both turn towards the photography genius. "I can dedicate as much time to photography as I can to tennis."

"We have an exhibition coming up! You can't have your mind on something else with something so important around the corner!"

"But the exhibition is mostly of the pictures we took during the program."

"We have to set up everything! We have to choose the pictures, develop them, blow them up, frame them, and decide where each picture is going to go. We also have to choose the exhibition center piece and invite people to the exhibition. There's way too much to do for you to just brush off and go play tennis!"

"I'll help. I'll find time to help. I can play tennis as well."

Kanami stared at her genius kohai. She had been so looking forward to having him in her club. She even thought about making him president after she left. Now he tells her he wants to play _tennis_. Just where did she go wrong?

Satsuya was staring at Kanami. He never knew being in the photography club was so much trouble. He'd always thought they spent all their time taking pictures of random things. He never really thought about what they had to do to set up their exhibitions. _Fuji really should return to the photography club._

"Fuji-kun, _ano_, don't you think it would be better if you—"

"He can handle it."

Three pairs of eyes turn towards Tezuka. Kanami had forgotten he was there. Satsuya wondered why he was still standing there and not at practice. Fuji just smiled.

"If it's Fuji, he can handle it."

Kanami and Satsuya had the same thought, '_How does he know?'_ Both were shocked by the boy's sudden input. Neither had expected Tezuka to say anything. Kanami hadn't even known the boy _could_ talk. Satsuya was just a little intimidated by the boy without Iwamoto there. Not really knowing what to say, and still a little shocked, both just nodded. They stared at the boy a little longer before Kanami suddenly turned around and left. Satsuya watched as the girl went. It was rather less painful than some of their other meetings had been where she had taken to whacking him whenever she didn't get her way. He glanced at Tezuka again and wondered if he was some sort of charm for keeping Kanami away. Tezuka was neither looking at Satsuya nor at the quickly disappearing Kanami. Satsuya saw he was eyeing Fuji. Fuji was still standing there with his smile fixed on his face.

~0x0x0~

Tezuka couldn't help but feel like he'd been used. As he scrutinized the tensai standing opposite him, the feeling disappeared. It was more than a feeling now. He just knew it. He had been used by the tensai. The semi-evil, very mischievous, half-hearted innocent smile made it very clear to Tezuka that he had, in fact, been used.

* * *

A/N: Haha...Fuji totally manipulated Tezuka...  
As always, Reviews are most welcomed ^-^


	6. Leave Out All The Rest

EDIT: Fixed the line break problem FFnet created, minor grammar and details

* * *

A/N: This one was perhaps the hardest to churn out so far. I had to go and rewatch some PoT in order to get it right. I'm glad i did too. I realized some minor errors in my previous chapters. I'll go back and change it...but the details are minor so they don't really affect the story at all. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! They give me motivation to continue my story. And _lovefuji_, I know there isn't much Tezuka moments and we have no idea what Tezuka is thinking at the moment, but i'm planning on writing a chapter that does explain it...so you can look forward to that.

~Thank you _Miss Sammi Potter, BlueEyedSadist, usa-usa-chan, WhiteEnsigma, yoshikochan, Crazy Sardines, jadeskye79, Kawaii-chan, KuroNecko114, Syuusuke, _and _lovefuji_.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PoT...sigh...if i did, my fanfic wont just be fanfic would it?

* * *

As Fuji walked onto the courts, smiling, he was assaulted by one very angry boy.

"How can you be smiling like that? Do you not know what people are saying about you?"

Fuji continued to smile.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Oh yes! They're quite fun aren't they?"

"Fun? You think they were _fun_?" Kitagawa stared at the smiling boy. Was this guy out of his mind? He wasn't even upset. No, the boy seemed to enjoy it.

"Yes, I especially like the one about how I bewitched the photography teacher into sending me on the program. It was quite interesting. I had no idea I could do half the things you mentioned…where did you come up with it?"

Whatever Kitagawa was expecting Fuji to say, that was definitely not it. Not only was Fuji _amused_ by the rumors, he had also somehow known that Kitagawa was involved. _How did he know_?

Fuji watched as the other boy struggled to hide his shock. Without waiting for the boy to answer, Fuji slipped away, smile still firmly planted.

~0x0x0~

Kazuki watched as Fuji walked over. Even after a confrontation with an angry Kitagawa, Fuji still managed to keep smiling. Just what was this guy? Like all others who have tried, Kazuki could not figure out Fuji Shusuke.

"Ikeda-san, would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, but…uh…call me Kazuki." It seemed Fuji smiled a little wider, but Kazuki couldn't really tell. "Uh, but, Fuji-san, wouldn't you rather join them? Over there?" Kazuki pointed at the mob of first years that have once again formed around the court Tezuka was currently playing on.

Fuji glanced in the direction Kazuki pointed. Sure enough, a large group of boys crowed onto one side of the block, gazes all directed at Tezuka. Fuji chuckled.

A whistle sounded as Satsuya entered the courts. Lines formed. Taking a spot in the back again, Fuji watched as Tezuka took his place up front with the other Starters. Kazuki watched Fuji as he watched Tezuka. _Why doesn't he fight for his attention like the others_?

"Today we're holding matches. Anyone who can find a partner is welcomed to play. Since we only have twelve outdoor courts, we'll have to take turns. Each should play only once, and if we have time, those who want to play a second game may do so. First years are the only one who can decline game invites, but keep in mind first years, the more you play, the better you will become." With a blow of his whistle, Satsuya sent tennis players into a mad frenzy as they scrambled to grab partners and courts before all the good ones were taken.

Kitagawa pushed through the crowed. He saw another boy turning towards Fuji. Not wanting to lose his chance, he shouts, "Fuji is mine to defeat!"

~0x0x0~

Kazuki looked at Fuji. He was still watching Tezuka with a smile.

"Will you be playing? Or are you going to watch Tezuka?"

"Saa…I think I'll play. It's no fun to just watch. What about you? You'll be playing of course."

Kazuki eyed Fuji. "Uh, yes, a friend asked me earlier today. He went to grab a court. I was heading there now. Do you want help looking—"

"Fuji is mines to defeat!"

Eyes turned towards Kitagawa as he pushed through the crowd. "Hmm, it seems you don't have to help me look for a partner. I already have one."

"Eh? Are you sure? Kitagawa may act like that sometimes, but he's actually pretty good on the courts. He's good enough to be promoted."

"Promoted?"

"Meaning he'll be a regular member; he won't be a 'first year' anymore."

~0~

The boy talking to Fuji did not stop talking, even after Kitagawa's announcement, and that really irritated him. _I'll show this guy. Fuji Shusuke is going down!_

~0~

"If he's good enough to be promoted, then why isn't he?"

"He doesn't take tennis seriously. He just plays enough to stay on the team so he can watch Tezuka."

"A serious Tezuka fan, huh?"

"Yeah, you might want to reconsider. Since you're a first year, you can decline his challenge. No, you should decline his challenge. Find another opponent."

Fuji smiled up at Kazuki. Fuji was touched that the boy was worried about him. "Don't worry Kazuki, I'll be fine." Fuji took a couple steps towards Kitagawa, then, turned. "And Kazuki? You can just call me Fuji."

~0x0x0~

"Fuji Shusuke, I won't be going easy on you!"

"Of course. I wouldn't expect it. But don't you think we should get a court first…no, too late, the last one has just been claimed."

"What? No! Darn, don't you dare run away!"

Kitagawa did not like Fuji Shusuke. No, the more he saw of the boy, the more he hated him. He had wanted to beat the smile out of him but he'll just have to wait until someone else finished their game. He looked around. Leftover pairs were already claiming courts for the match after. Glancing at Tezuka's court, Kitagawa saw a pair making their way over. _Not on my watch, you don't!_

~0x0x0~

"Come on! Let's get there before they do!"

"Get where?" _Messing with this boy is fun_, Fuji thought.

"Over there! Where Tezuka's playing! Come on!" Kitagawa gave an exasperated look at Fuji. _He's a bit slow. This will be easy. _Kitagawa dragged Fuji over to Tezuka's court, shoving the other pair out of the way.

On the courts, Tezuka was playing another Regular, Yamasaki Rio. Yamasaki was good. Before Tezuka had came, he played Singles 2. But now that Tezuka was here, he was downgraded to Singles 3, with Kaneshiro Kenji. It would probably be easier if he aimed for Iwamoto's position instead, but what was the fun in that? Many of the Regulars saw Tezuka as the guy to beat. No one has gone so far as to even tie with Tezuka. The most anyone on the team has taken from the Super-freshman was four games, by Iwamoto Takaaki, the Vice-Captain and former Singles 1 player.

"They're starting!" Kitagawa was absorbed into the game, his anger towards Fuji momentarily alleviated.

Fuji was also watching the game, but with much less stars in his eyes than his companion. He was studying both Yamasaki and Tezuka in a way that would make Inui proud. He especially took note of how little Tezuka had changed over the years. The Tezuka on the courts was just as serious as the Tezuka four years ago was, if not more so (if that were even possible).

Studying Tezuka was a little difficult. Fuji could see that Tezuka wasn't even using half his skill at the moment. No Tezuka was doing what he usually did, gradually building up his skill, trying to bring out the best in his opponent.

Fuji did the same thing. And, for the longest time, had thought he and Tezuka were somewhat similar. That opinion changed when he saw Tezuka play his heart out during the Kanto Tournament. Tezuka continued to play even as his shoulder slowly deteriorated. He played way past his limit, willing to sacrifice his arm for the team. Fuji learned. Tezuka played the way he did because he was the captain. He was responsible for his team and if he could bring out the best in his teammates, then he'll do it.

Fuji's reason for playing that way was somewhat less altruistic. He played for the thrill. The better the opponent, the more excitement there was. He never really cared whether he won or lost. All he wanted was the high form the game. He never had a reason to go all out against anyone. That all changed of course. That day he played Tezuka, something had changed. For the first time, he went all out. For the first time, Fuji had seriously gone for the win. And lost. He had no regrets. But tennis was never the same after that. Then Tezuka left.

"I wonder what it'd be like to play him now."

Kitagawa looked at Fuji. "Are you kidding? Like that would ever happen!"

Fuji just smiled.

"You haven't played yet?" Fuji turned towards the speaker.

"Kazuki. Are you done with your match?"

"Yeah. It's not much of a match when neither is really good. It was fun though. Right?" Kazuki turn towards the boy behind him.

"Of course, and before you know it, we'll be able to play actual matches where most of the balls actually stay in."

Fuji looked at the boy who was Kazuki's friend and smiled. "You'll get there soon."

Fuji's attention returned to the match. The match was coming to an end.

"Game and match, Tezuka, Six games to three."

"Well, I guess it's our turn…"Fuji looked at his challenger. He realized he didn't know the boys name. _Saa…it doesn't matter. I'll find out soon enough._

Picking up his racket, Fuji glanced once more at his opponent. The other boy was not at all prepared to play. If fact, he was, at the moment, shouting "Congratulations" at the top of his lungs.

"Good game, Tezuka-sama!" Fuji couldn't suppress the chuckle.

Fuji just ignored the boy as he made his way onto the court. Stepping onto the courts, Fuji glanced in the direction of two players who have just finished their match. _Hmm…_

* * *

A/N: Reviews please ^-^ Same button...Right there...

l  
l  
V


	7. Dead Wrong

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, grammar, and minor details

* * *

A/N: This one took a lot longer to write than my other chapters did. I had to rewrite the whole thing (well most of it, anyway) because the first one I wrote was a complete and utter failure. Hopefully this one is much better. Also, from here on out, I'll refer to the Regulars as Starters (when I remember) and the other members as regular members, and the first years stay first years...did that make sense at all?  
~Another note, the fanfic is based more off the anime than manga...

~~Thank you to my Reviewers of Ch. 7: _Miss Sammi Potter, WhiteEnsigma, jadeskye79, Syuusuke,_ _lovefuji_, _Koneko-chibi-chan, cassie, bishies'82', _and _Lusterless_. Your reviews and continued support is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi-Sensei is the sole owner of PoT...I'm just borrowing two of his characters...

* * *

Kazuki watched as Fuji walked onto the courts.

"Oi, shouldn't you also get on the court?"

Kitagawa turned to look at the freshman who had just so disrespectfully addressed him. "What?"

"Sempai, don't you think you should get on the court. Fuji's already there." Kazuki pointed in the direction of Fuji, who had stopped just inside the court. Fuji was looking at Tezuka, Kazuki realized.

Kitagawa also realized this as he turned in the direction of where the freshman was pointing. Grabbing his racket, he made his way to the courts.

~0x0x0~

Yamasaki saw the boy approach. It was the same boy who had, confessed to Tezuka the day before, and in front of the whole team. The boy's honey-brown hair, easy smile, and slender form made the boy look delicate. The boy stepped up behind Tezuka. In a small corner of his mind, Yamasaki also noticed a second boy marching over, Kitagawa.

"Good game, Tezuka." The other boy had addressed Tezuka in such a familiar manner that it shocked Yamasaki.

"Fuji."

~0x0x0~

"Fuji." Fuji registered the surprise on Tezuka's face and chuckled.

"Saa…I have a match as well."

Yamasaki gave a questioning look at Fuji. "You can't play unless you already know how to play. Didn't Satsuya-Buchou tell you?"

"He did. And I can play."

"Of course Fuji can play! And I'm going to play him!" Kitagawa had finally reached Fuji. After his sudden outburst, he turned his attention to Tezuka, paying more attention to Tezuka than to Fuji, his opponent.

"Kitagawa! The boy just joined. It wouldn't be fair. You can't just force a game on him because he got Tezuka's attention." Kitagawa glanced at Yamasaki, before turning to Fuji who had started to speak.

"It's okay—"

"Fuji, you can't play." Four pairs of eyes turned towards Satsuya behind the fence near where they were standing. Next to him were Iwamoto, Kazuki, and Kazuki's friend.

"I'm sorry Fuji-s…Fuji, but I can't just let you do this."

Fuji couldn't help but smile. "You really make a good friend, Kazuki, but I really can play. Ne, Tezuka?"

"He can play." This time, six pairs of dubious eyes turn towards Tezuka.

"How do you know?"

Before Tezuka could answer, Fuji cuts in. "Because we're friends." Their gaze shifted to Fuji. "Shall we start our match?"

Satsuya was still uncertain, but consented. Iwamoto just accepted his captain's decision. Tezuka and Yamasaki left the courts and joined their captain behind the fence. Kazuki looked a little worried and silently prayed that Fuji would be okay. Kitagawa and Fuji walked onto the center of the courts. Before Kitagawa could say anything, Fuji turns around. "You can serve first. And it's okay if you play seriously. I don't mind. In fact, I'd prefer it."

Kitagawa eyed the boy for a second. "Whatever, you'll lose in the end anyway."

~0x0x0~

Kazuki watched as Fuji took his place on the court. "Are you sure we don't have to stop them?"

"It…it should be fine." Satsuya glanced at the boy. It was hard to reassure when you yourself were not sure.

"If he wants to play, then let him." Iwamoto was perhaps the only one who didn't show his worry for Fuji. Tezuka was the only one not worried, not for Fuji anyway. He was scrutinizing Fuji the same way Fuji had done earlier. _Will you play seriously?_

Tezuka did not have to wait long for the answer.

Kitagawa served. He was going all out, Tezuka saw.

Fuji returned. He wasn't. No, Fuji was neither moving as fast nor hitting as sharp as he could. Fuji was starting well below his normal level.

~0x0x0~

Kanami sat in Kurisu-sensei's (the photography club advisor and photography teacher) desk. She promised herself not to look out the window, and that resolve was ever-so-slightly waning. Looking around to make sure Sasaki, her vice-president, was not around, Kanami looked out the window.

Her attention was immediately caught by the huge crowd of people around the courts _and Fuji Shusuke at the middle of that crowd_. Fuji was playing tennis. He was playing tennis in the middle of the crowd. Kanami could not miss this. She had to go see. _Sorry, Sasaki_.

~0x0x0~

Fuji threw the first game. He even put in a little struggle, taking two points off his opponent.

"He's doing pretty well. He's actually keeping up with Kitagawa," Satsuya commented. Tezuka looks at the team captain, but doesn't say anything. _Why didn't Fuji tell Satsuya-Buchou he could play tennis?_

It was Fuji's serve next.

"Is he really okay?" Kazuki was worried.

"Don't worry." Every eye turned towards Tezuka as he assured the other boy, including Fuji's. It came as a surprise. Tezuka _never_ did things like that. It was usually someone else, like Eiji, but Eiji wasn't there. Not that anyone had ever had a reason to reassure someone of Fuji's skills. It was a known fact. _Not here though. _Fuji reveled in the feeling of being unknown. _Was this what it was like for Echizen?_

Turning his attention back to the game, Fuji served.

~0x0x0~

Kanami pushed through the crowd to stand next to Satsuya. "How…how is he doing?"

Satsuya turn towards the new arrival. "He's doing a lot better than expected."

Fuji took the game. And another.

~0x0x0~

On the courts, Kitagawa was struggling. Winning points became more and more difficult. Was Fuji learning tennis as he played? No, it couldn't be. The only other explanation was that Fuji had already known how to play.

"Game, Fuji, three games to one."

~0x0x0~

A short break was called. Both Fuji and Kitagawa made their way to the fence where their captain was watching.

"Fuji, why didn't you tell me you knew how to play tennis?" Satsuya half felt like a fool. Not really though, since he acted like one most of the time. This wasn't the first time he had forgotten an important detail. But most of the time, Iwamoto was there to fix it.

"You never gave me a chance to tell you." That wasn't quite true. In fact, had Fuji just told the Captain that he knew how to play the day before while he was introducing himself, it would have been done with. Fuji, however, took the chance to confess.

~0x0x0~

Taking their positions again, Kitagawa gave an uncertain look at Fuji. _Who the heck classified him as a first year? What part of his tennis can be classified as 'first year'?_ Fuji was definitely not a first year. In fact, Fuji was probably just as good as some of the other regular members. Kitagawa could tell that Fuji was a much better player than he looked. And probably much better than he himself was.

With another glance at Fuji, he hit the ball. The game commenced.

Fuji took another game.

~0x0x0~

"Well, it's nice to see a Tezuka fan with more tennis sense." Kanami was just a little proud of her kohai. How could she not be? They said artists had weird whims and they didn't come weirder than Fuji, but just the same, Fuji had talent. And not just in one area either. She couldn't help but give a smile similar to the one Fuji wore on the courts.

Throughout the game, Fuji had not once dropped the smile. And why should he? It wasn't a serious game.

"He's not a fan."

Once again eyes turned to look at Tezuka. "Not a fan?"

"No, not a fan." _The best and ultimate rival_, more like. _And friend._

"Game, Fuji, Five games to one."

~0x0x0~

It was Kitagawa's last chance. If he didn't redeem himself now, he'd lose the game for sure. He served, the best serve he could muster.

Spectators and Fuji were a little surprised by how nice that serve was. Nevertheless, Fuji returned it. The two enter an endless rally.

_Top spin._ Should he? Dare he? Why should he at this point? Why not at this point?

No. Not yet.

The rally continued.

~0x0x0~

"It's Fuji's match point. Not another endless rally I hope." The rallies have been long, Kitagawa not giving an inch. The boy had real potential as a tennis player, but he didn't make much effort to do so. All he cared about was following Tezuka's every move.

Tezuka was watching the game. Another rally was taking place on the court. He wondered, very briefly, why Fuji was dragging the game on like this. Then Fuji made a move.

~0x0x0~

Everyone stared in wonder as Fuji took his stance, his left arm held out in front of him as he pulled his right arm back holding the racket. The ball was going towards him. Fuji's eyes opened, smile disappeared.

_NOW!_

Fuji hit the ball, adding more spin to the top spin shot. Kitagawa went in for the return. The ball didn't bounce. It just crawled on the court.

_Triple counter: Tsubame Gaeshi._

Fuji looked at the boy in the referee seat. "Call?"

"Uh…right…Game and match, Fuji, Six games to one."

~0x0x0~

Everyone stood wondering. _What was that? The ball didn't bounce. He can hit shots like that?_

No, Fuji was no beginner. Fuji was walking off the courts now, smile back on his face. The shock from the hit had concealed his lack of a smile. No one noticed that point at all. Except Tezuka. He would notice of course. But to Tezuka, that was normal.

"Why did you quit?" Fuji looked up at the boy he was just thinking about.

"Because it wasn't the same anymore. Because it reminded me too much of someone I didn't want to think about."

"Who?"

"Saa…I wonder."

"When will you play seriously?"

Fuji chuckled. "Tezuka, if I played seriously against that boy, he'd never play tennis again…hmm…maybe that's not a bad idea." Then, after a glance at Tezuka, Fuji added, "I was joking, Tezuka, don't worry."

A pause.

"Ne, Tezuka. Let's play again soon."

* * *

A/N: Fuji finally plays! And he basically shocked the pants off them all! Okay, not really. They're surprised he can play...you can't really expect Fuji to play high level at this stage though, Kitagawa is after classified as a first year, only he's a little better than your average first year. He just refuses to join the regular members (their training regime is much harsher).  
~Fuji isn't about to go all out on an opponent who is basically a beginner...

As always~please review! Thank you~~


	8. Kryptonite

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, grammar, and minor details

* * *

A/N: I know I didn't update as quickly as I did before! I'm sorry! But I had tests and other homework to do...Well, I expected as much, I guess. But I'm closing in on the end. It won't be long now! Hopefully I'll be done this weekend.  
~~Note: There's a note of Fujicest, but only a misunderstanding**This is a very tiny reference to Episode 71 of the anime  
~~Also: This is more of a filler chapter...  
~~and err...the ~0-o-0-o-0-o-0~means that it's the next day...

Thanks to _Miss Sammi Potter, KuroNeko114, lovefuji, Syuusuke, lovemoonlight, jadeskye79, cassie, RandomnessUnleashed., MariahGalux_, _Chocolate. Filled .Days, _and _LetTheFlamesBeg _for your reviews!

**_lovefuji_: I think I did write in the last chapter that Iwamoto lost to Tezuka, he's trying to better himself though.  
**_Chocolate._: Err...I won't proclaim to be proficient in Japanese, because I'm not, but I just copied the way the subbed anime had it, thank you for the note. And, err, I suck at summaries, just like I suck at titling...

Disclaimer: I don't own...now on with the story!

* * *

Satsuya had been thinking about Fuji for a while now. That game with Kitagawa gave him a glimpse of the skill Fuji had hidden. If Fuji really was that skilled, then it could mean another huge upset in the Starter positions.

"What shall we do with Fuji?" Iwamoto voiced the question that had been hanging between them since Fuji's match that afternoon.

"We'll have to have him play a Starter of course. That's the only way to determine how good he is. The problem is, who?"

"Normally, you would pit them against Tezuka, wouldn't you?"

"But this isn't 'normally'. Fuji is a Tezuka fan after all; he might not play seriously against Tezuka."

"Then I can play him."

"You?" Satsuya wasn't certain. He instinctively felt after seeing today's game that Fuji was better than he looked. A lot better. "What if you lose?"

"Then I lose. I'll be shifted down again. It just means I need to work harder."

Satsuya looked at his vice-captain. "Let's wait until tomorrow. I'm tired."

~0x0x0~

"That match was really shocking, especially that last move! No one expected you to play so well." Fuji smiled at the boy's comment. _Oh, he had no idea. _"You'll probably be able to Challenge now."

"Challenge?"

"When first years are ready, they Challenge a Starter. If Satsuya-Buchou thinks you're good enough, regardless of whether you win or not, you get promoted to being a regular member. If not, then you stay a first year. Kitagawa's good enough to challenge, but he never does which is why he's still a first year. As a regular member, you can Challenge the Starters for a Starting position."

"Has anyone ever won in their first Challenge?"

"Yes. Just one."

"Tezuka."

"Right."

"No, I mean Tezuka." Fuji nodded towards the gate he and Kazuki had been walking towards. There, standing straight, tall, and imposing was the Super-Freshman. Kazuki had never seen Fuji's smile so bright.

~0x0x0~

"Tezuka. Waiting for someone?" Fuji asked the question even when he knew the answer. Tezuka knew. He didn't respond.

"Fuji. Are you busy this weekend?"

"Why? Is it a date?" Tezuka gave Fuji his _Stop-Fooling-Around_ look. Fuji just chuckled. "I have a date this weekend. Yuuta's coming back."

"I see."

"If it's important, I can make some time."

"No, it's okay."

"Do you want to join us? I'm sure Yuuta wouldn't mind."

"No." Tezuka turned and walked away.

Kazuki had felt, for a tiny second, like he was intruding upon a private conversation. Was his hearing defective? Did Fuji just turn down a date with Tezuka? And for a date with someone else, no less. Then what was that love confession?

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0~

Fuji stood by the classroom door. He'd been standing there for some time now, nearly half an hour now, waiting. The class was due to end any minute now. The door swung open as a stream of students exit the room. The person Fuji was waiting for was not among them. After the stream trickled down to one or two students, Fuji took a peak into the room. A few straggling students were there packing their belongings or talking…or just watching (more like starting at) the student up front.

The student up front was talking to the Professor. The Professor was not a timid man, but listened to the student with a mixture of admiration, respect, and apprehension. Fuji caught the student's eye as he pulled back.

When Tezuka finally came out, Fuji was still waiting patiently next to the door.

"Fuji, why are you here?"

"No reason. I saw you go in earlier so I decided to wait a bit." That was a lie, but Fuji didn't think Tezuka needed to know that Fuji had gotten a hold of his schedule.

"You waited an hour and a half out here?"

"No, I was on my way to the Photography Club. I came back when I was done there."

"Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Fuji was silent. They were walking towards Tezuka's next class.

"Is your next class around here?"

Fuji glanced up at Tezuka. "No, but it's okay. I have another free period next."

"I see." Silence.

"Ne, Tezuka, I was thinking about what you said yesterday, after club activities."

Tezuka's left eyebrow twitched.

"What did you want to see me this weekend for?"

"A game. But you—"

"Hmm…why not?"

"What about Yuuta?"

"I don't think the game will take up the whole weekend. And besides, Yuuta wouldn't mind."

~0x0x0~

Fuji's third day at the tennis club was somewhat less eventful than his first two. To everyone's surprise, Kitagawa had gone up to Satsuya and stated his wish for a challenge. No one had ever seen him so determined or so serious. Most summed it up to be because of Fuji. Fuji's win the day before had sparked something within Kitagawa. Satsuya couldn't have been more grateful.

"Your match will be tomorrow. Is that okay? Your opponent will be Kaneshiro Kenji."

"Okay. I undersand."

Satsuya watched as the boy walked away. He then turned towards the player Kitagawa had lost to. Fuji was stretching with Ikeda-kun; both seemed to be engaged in a conversation. Satsuya still had not figured out whom he should have Fuji play against.

~0x0x0~

"You shouldn't be joining us. You're too good."

Fuji turned to look in the general direction of the Captain. "Well, it just seemed like Satsuya-buchou needed some more time to think."

"Think? Think about what?"

Fuji's eyes shifted to Tezuka, standing not far from the Captain. "Think about what to do with me, I guess. He was quite shocked, I think."

"Is it possible for you to _not_ to look at him?"

"Look at who?" Fuji smiled innocently at his friend.

"Oh, never mind. I'll never win this argument, anyway." Fuji just chuckled.

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0~

Satsuya had decided. It had taken him the whole of two days to decide, but decide he did. It was perhaps the best choice, even if Satsuya wasn't too sure about it. All he had to do now was tell them.

~0x0x0~

Satsuya spotted Fuji even through the huge crowd. The boy was talking to someone he could not see. Actually, Satsuya hadn't been looking for Fuji, but since Fuji was right there, he might as well tell the boy now. As Satsuya moved closer, he was surprised to see that the person Fuji was talking to was precisely the person he had been searching for.

"Satsuya-Buchou," both boys greeted when Satsuya finally reached them.

"Tezuka. Fuji." Satsuya looked at them nervously. Seeing the two together so amiably made him increasingly unsure of his decision. It would do him no good, though, to change his mind now. And besides, whatever the case, it was still the best choice. "Are the two of you free tomorrow?"

"Well, we did have plans, but if it's something important, I'm sure we can work something out." Fuji answered for both of them. Tezuka made no objections. Satsuya grew a bit more uneasy. Could it be they had plans _together_? Satsuya has never seen anyone grow so close to Tezuka after a confession. It made him wonder if Tezuka had maybe, _maybe_, accepted the confession from the newest addition to the club.

"You see, Fuji, I, uh, have decided on who you'll play for your challenge, and I thought we'd have the match tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, I'm okay with it. It's fine to have it tomorrow. Who am I playing?"

"Uh, well, see, I've decided to have you play…Tezuka."

Two pairs of eyes stared at the Captain. Satsuya was prepared for objections from Fuji, as he had heard so many times before from others he had tried to pit against Tezuka, but none came. Chancing a look, Satsuya saw, with great surprise, a gleeful smile painting the boy's face.

"It seems we don't have to change our plans much."


	9. Let's Get It Started

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, grammar, minor details

* * *

A/N: The other Seigaku regulars appear! More Fujicest* misuderstanding...This is by far the longest chapter by far.

Thanks to _Miss Sammi Potter, Kals, lovefuji, WhiteEnsigma, _and_ Jadeskye79_ for the reviews.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Fuji would have been ecstatic to receive a call from his best friend, and it wasn't that he wasn't happy, just that he didn't have time for the phone call right now.

"Eiji, I'm sorry, but I can't talk now."

"But Fuji! It's your first weekend back! You didn't even call me, I thought I was you're friend!" Fuji could almost picture the pout that was certain to be on his friend's face at this moment.

"I'm sorry, Eiji, I was just so busy. I was planning on calling you afterwards. I'm sorry but I have a game to go to now."

"Game? What game? With who? Yuuta? I heard he was coming home today. If it's Yuuta, he'd understand."

"No, it's not with Yuuta, but he is coming, I think. It's for the club. I have to play a Starter."

"Tennis? You're in the tennis club? Why didn't you tell me?" Eiji's excited voice told Fuji the boy's previous frown had all but disappeared.

"Yes, it is club activities, and I have to be there or I won't be part of the club for long."

"Wait. If you're in the tennis club, doesn't that mean Tezuka's—"Fuji could tell where his friend's thoughts were going.

"Yes, Tezuka will be there. Actually I'm playing Tezuka today, so—"

"Why didn't you say so? Go now. Bye!—" Eiji hung up. The boy did everything in a rush and Fuji couldn't help but chuckle as he hung up the phone.

"Aniki! Are you ready yet? Let's go."

"Right. Coming Yuuta." Glancing at his brother as they left the house, Fuji just had to add one more thing. "I'm sorry our date had to be postponed."

Fuji could see the embarrassment on Yuuta's face, and couldn't help but chuckle again. It was fun making fun of him. Especially when he acted so much like a cute little brother.

"Stop joking around, Baka-Aniki. Hurry up or we'll be late."

"Don't worry, Yuuta. We have two hours."

"Two hours? Then why are you dragging me there so early?"

"I wanted to warm up a bit first."

"You're taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"Well of course. How many chances do I have of playing Tezuka?"

~0x0x0~

Although Fuji and Yuuta had arrived quite early, they were not the earliest.

"What's with the crowd?"

"Saa…probably some of Tezuka's fans. I'm going to change and warm up. Why don't you go look around?" Fuji had entertained hopes of having Yuuta go to the same college as he. Yuuta had somewhat thought about it, too, but now that Fuji had entered the tennis club again, Yuuta decided against it.

~0x0x0~

Yuuta wandered around, just as Fuji had told him, not that he wouldn't have wandered if Fuji hadn't told him. He was especially interested in the tennis courts. On the court, at the moment, was a game between two people he did not recognize. Yuuta found a spot somewhat less crowded than the other places. Standing next to him was another boy.

~0x0x0~

Kazuki watched as the boy wandered over. He was watching the game between Yamasaki-sempai and Kaneshiro-sempai intently. Earlier, Kazuki had seen him talking to Fuji. He couldn't help but wonder if this was "Yuuta".

~0x0x0~

"Hey." Yuuta looked at the boy standing next to him.

"Hi."

"Are you from another University?"

"No. I'm still in high school."

"Oh. So are you here to find out more about the school?"

"No. I'm here with someone."

"With Fuji?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I saw you talking earlier, over there." The boy pointed in the general direction of where Yuuta had been standing with his brother. He saw his brother come out of the club room. Fuji flashed his brother a smile before heading off in a light jog to warm up. Seeing Yuuta with Kazuki was enough to reassure Fuji of his brother's well being.

"Are you Yuuta-san?" Kazuki asked the boy the question he'd been wondering for a while now.

"Huh? Uh…yes. How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling. I'm sorry about your date."

Yuuta blushed. _That Aniki_. "That's okay. I wanted to watch his game anyway."

~0x0x0~

Kazuki saw the Captain wave him over. "Sorry. My captain wants me. Excuse me."

Yuuta watched as Kazuki made his way over to the waving boy.

~0x0x0~

"Who is that?" Satsuya was hoping for as small an audience as possible, but somehow word had leaked out that Tezuka would be here for a game today.

"He's, err, Fuji's boyfriend." Kazuki said as quietly as possible. Satsuya nearly choked. This was as much a surprise as when Fuji had first confessed.

"What about the confession?"

"I don't know. But I think they're going on a date after or something."

Kitagawa stormed over. "What do you mean 'boyfriend'? Are you saying I lost to someone who wasn't serious about Tezuka at all?"

"Kitagawa. Control yourself."

"Sorry, Buchou."

~0x0x0~

"Eiji, are you sure Fuji said he joined the Tennis club?"

"Nya! Of course I'm sure, Oishi. And Fuji wouldn't lie about this. It's too important to lie about!"

"Eiji-sempai, are you sure he said he was playing Tezuka-buchou?"

"Of course, Momo! Stop questioning me! I'm telling the truth!"

"Fsh. Stop questioning your sempai, Baka-Momo!"

"What did you say Mamushi?"

"If it's true, this is a good opportunity to collect data. This time I'll be able to watch the whole thing too. Good."

~0x0x0~

Tezuka saw Fuji standing by himself feeling the wind. Fuji was not going to take this game lightly, he knew. Fuji opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards Tezuka. Their eyes met. Then Fuji smiled.

"Let's have a good game, ne, Tezuka."

"Of course."

Together they walked off towards the courts. Strangely, it wasn't as tense as the day four years ago when they were to face each other in a ranking match.

~0x0x0~

Yuuta made his way over to where the captain was standing. And unwillingly overheard a tiny bit of their conversation.

"—That Fuji! First he confesses to Tezuka-sama, then, he goes and bring his boyfriend to the match! Does he have no decency?"

"Boyfriend? Confession? What the hell are you talking about?" Yuuta was confused. But he had some idea of what they were saying, and he didn't like it.

"What? Is this his boyfriend?" Kitagawa was utterly failing his captain's demand. He did try. It just wasn't easy.

It was the first time anyone had called Yuuta Fuji's boyfriend. "_Aniki_, doesn't have a boyfriend."

"A…" Kitagawa stared at the boy. _Brother?_

"Ni…" Kazuki blushed. He had made a mistake. _But Fuji said 'date'._

"Ki…?" Satsuya thought it made more sense this way, but that didn't stop the surprised expression from showing.

"Wait, you're _Fuji's otouto_?"

Yuuta couldn't help the little twitch that came involuntarily every time he heard that phrase. _They didn't mean it like that, Yuuta, just let it go._

"Yes. I'm Fuji's…_otouto_." That was a bit hard to say. _Thank god that's over with._

"Oi! Look over there! It's Fuji's otouto! He's here too!"

Yuuta snapped. He spun around. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? IT'S YUUTA! YUUTA!"

Walking over were five of the old Seigaku Regulars. "Whoa! Watch it, it was only a joke. A joke." Momoshiro. Kaido. Inui. Oishi. And Kikumaru.

~0x0x0~

As Tezuka and Fuji approached the courts, gazes turned to watch the procession.

"What a crowd. No one would think it was Saturday." Tezuka said nothing. Then he saw a few people he hadn't expected to see. He wouldn't have noticed had it not been the red head.

"Why are they here?"

"Hmm…Eiji called this morning. I told him I had a match with you…maybe that's why."

Tezuka sighed. _It's not like it will make a difference._

~0x0x0~

Kanami was having a staring contest with Sasaki.

"Come and watch. Then you'll see just what I mean! He's good, really good!"

"Kanami, we don't have time for this. He deserted us. That's the end of it."

Kanami did not like the way Sasaki was acting. Instead of arguing any further, she grabbed his arm, hoisted him off the seat and proceeded to drag him out the Photography Club room, the Art building, and on to the tennis courts, where she took a spot next to Satsuya.

~0x0x0~

Satsuya looked at Tezuka's old teammates, ignoring the approaching Kanami. They'd been to several of their matches before and even played against them a few times in the tournaments, but they had never showed up at the school.

"Are you here to see Tezuka's match, too?"

"Well, of course!" Satsuya did not know how the redhead, Kikumaru, could be so energetic. "Oh! There they come!" Before anyone could do anything (and believe me, Oishi did try) the boy had taken off at rocket speed.

"Eiji! Don't disrupt them!" Oishi didn't want anything to interfere with the match since now he could see that Fuji really was playing Tezuka.

But Eiji paid him no heed. He was too excited. Six months is a long time after all, even if Fuji wrote a lot and called from time to time.

"Fuuuujiiiiiiiiii!" The boy was shouting at the top of his lungs. Fuji braced himself for what was sure to come as, sure enough, Eiji basically tackled him.

"Eiji. I see you're doing well."

"Fuji-sempai!" Momoshiro's excited voice called as he and the rest of the team made their way over.

"Fuji." Oishi was trying to help his energetic doubles partner off the ground.

"Fuji-sempai," Kaido greeted his old teammate.

"Fuji." Inui fixed the thick glasses perched on his nose.

Tezuka helped Fuji up. "Minna, it's good to see you again."

~0x0x0~

Satsuya barely noticed Kanami standing next to him. He was too busy making sense of what had just happened. Everyone else around him was too, except Yuuta, Kanami, and Sasaki. Yuuta, no doubt had already known. Kanami and Sasaki were just clueless. But everyone else knew. Those were Tezuka's old teammates, so why were they greeting Fuji like an old friend? Unless Fuji _was_ an old friend.

Iwamoto was the first to regain his composure. Although he did miss much of what had happened, he understood enough of what was going on to wonder the same thing as the rest of the team. However, it was not Iwamoto's style to let these things bother him.

"Aki-chan. Do you get what's going on?" Satsuya was utterly lost. He couldn't do his job at the moment, Iwamoto knew, which meant Iwamoto had to take over.

"No I don't." Iwamoto ignored the 'Aki-chan'. It would do him no good to get angry every time the captain said it. He'd just have to bear with it. Turning his attention back to the two freshmen, Iwamoto walked over.

~0x0x0~

The happy reunion of the Seigaku Regulars was interrupted when Iwamoto walked over.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay. We were done anyway." Fuji's smile, Iwamoto noticed, had a more genuine quality to it.

"The game will start soon. Get ready and we'll start."

"Yes," Both freshmen answered. Fuji took back the racket Oishi had taken from him when Eiji had refused to let up his attacks.

Tezuka and Fuji walked side by side onto the courts. The crowd parted as they made their way to the gate.

Fuji smiled at his younger brother as he passed and didn't miss the very miniscule smile Yuuta had returned.

Kazuki just watched as his friend made his way onto the courts. _What relationship did Tezuka and Fuji have? Why does Tezuka's old teammates know who Fuji is when Fuji just returned from that Program not even a week ago?_

~0x0x0~

Fuji took his position on the court. He was serving first. Tezuka moved into a receiving position.

Eiji yells onto the court, "Fuji! If you win, Taka promises all the wasabi-sushi you can eat!"

Everyone who had their eyes on Fuji now turned towards Eiji. _Fuji win? Wasabi-sushi?_

Too many surprises in one day were causing some to get dizzy. But no one dared leave. The appearance of the old Seigaku Regulars caused the tension around the courts to increase by a tenfold. If the Seigaku Regulars weren't missing the match, then neither would they. _But why would they care about a match between Tezuka and someone virtually unknown?_

The game was starting. The referee was in his seat. Fuji was preparing to serve. His eyes were open. His smile was gone. The old Seigaku Regulars knew Fuji was being serious. The rest didn't think they could take any more surprises.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know _Evil author!_ But i promise the game will be in the next chapter! It might take some time though, since i don't actually play tennis. The extent of my tennis knowledge is everything in PoT..and thats it...so i might have to do some research...

Reviews please ^-^ thank you!


	10. We Met For The First Time Here

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, grammar, minor details

* * *

A/N: This chapter was the hardest chapter to write and it's almost as long as the last one. And the game starts here...hopefully it's not a total failure...T_T...

Happy Birthday _Miss Sammi Potter_!Thank you for your continued support!

And thank you to all my other supporters too. And my reviewers: _Jadeskye79, cassie, Kals, WhiteEnsigma, lovemoonlight, elusivemelody, lovefuji, _and _pdfish_.

I also went back to sempai since Word doesn't mark it wrong.

Disclaimer: Not mines...thank god, or there wouldn't be much tennis...not with my lack of tennis knowledge...

* * *

Kazuki was worried. He had been worried the second he found out that Fuji was playing Tezuka. It was a hundred times worse than that time Fuji had played Kitagawa, but Kazuki knew that this time, nothing he did would stop the game.

For the first time, Kazuki, Satsuya, Iwamoto, and Kitagawa saw the ever persistent smile disappear. His eyes were revealed to them for the first time. A startling blue.

~0x0x0~

"I wonder if Fuji will win this time."

"He never loses to the same opponent twice. But they haven't seen each other in a while. What will happen?"

"Nya, I'm getting nervous!"

"Aaargh! I can't stand this!"

~0x0x0~

~*~**GAME 01: 0-0**~*~

Fuji held the ball in his hand. He looked over at his opponent on the other side of the net. He felt a thrill from the anticipation. It had been so long since he felt it like this.

He bounced the ball. Once, twice, three times then threw it into the air. Bending slightly, reaching for the ball, a swing, a snap of the wrist, and the follow through. The ball was off. The game began.

The crowd was strangely quiet. Only a few whispers here and there.

Tezuka returns the shot easily. But Fuji's already in position.

The ball lands in. It's Fuji's point.

~0x0x0~

The crowd watches in amazement as Fuji takes the first point. Fuji moved a lot faster than they what anyone had expected. Except for the Seigaku Regulars. Fuji was playing seriously. And so was Tezuka.

"F-fifteen-Love"

~0x0x0~

Fuji got back in position, ball at the ready. He served. Tezuka was more ready this time. Each was still evaluating the other. _How much has he improved?_

~*~**GAME 02: 1-0**~*~

Fuji was relentless. He didn't let Tezuka take a point, not if he could help it. He took the first game. But he knew Tezuka would not let it go quietly. He prepared himself.

Tezuka watched Fuji intently, ball in hand. Yes, the boy moved a lot faster. Yes, the boy's returns were sharp with great control. But that wasn't all there was, Tezuka knew. He had to be careful. _Yudan sezu ni ikou._

He served.

~0x0x0~

Satsuya watched in amazement. No one had expected Fuji to win a game. Every Tezuka fan was silent with shock. Now Tezuka was playing much more seriously than Satsuya had ever seen. The serve he hit much more powerful than any Satsuya had seen before. Fuji anticipated it, though, and used a two-handed return.

"Fuji's prepared this time, I see." It was the tall, thick-glasses wearing Inui who had spoken.

"What do you mean?" Kazuki couldn't see how anyone could be 'prepared' for such a hit.

"So he did a little research, so what?" Kitagawa was liking Fuji less and less. "Anyone can do that."

Inui said nothing. He watched the game intently. Notebook and pencil in hand scribbling away.

~0x0x0~

Tezuka refused to lose his service game. He took the game.

_Yudan sezu ni ikou. Don't let your guard down._

He had to be careful of Fuji, he knew.

~*~**GAME 03: 1-1**~*~

Fuji was serving again. Nothing was going to stop him now. Tezuka had upped his game. Fuji was not going to be out done. No. Losing once was enough. Fuji smiled, right there on the court.

The ball was in the air. It sailed towards Tezuka.

Tezuka returned the shot. He was not going to wait for Fuji to attack first this time.

Fuji rushed the net. Not like Fuji's usual style. Fuji took the first point. Fuji had attacked.

~0x0x0~

"Fuji's…attacking. He's attacking…Tezuka." Kazuki and Kitagawa watched in amazement. They'd never seen anything like it. Iwamoto watched in amazement as well. Fuji played no particular style, changing it whenever it fit his fancy. Like the wind, ever changing, ever moving, never still, never predictable. Fuji flowed from one play to the next.

"Kanami-sempai. Is that really Fuji?" Sasaki was beyond surprise. He had never expected it. Delicate looking Fuji did not look delicate at all out there. No. Fuji looked strong.

"Go, Fuji-sempai! Go, Tezuka-buchou!" Momoshiro didn't know what to do with himself. The game was making him giddy. Standing still was not working. He didn't know who to cheer for either.

~0x0x0~

The third game was taking up some time. A rally broke out. Then they noticed. Tezuka was using the Tezuka zone. Tezuka did not take a step.

"Tezuka Zone! So it's Tezuka that makes the first move!" Eiji was watching a little nervously. He didn't want Fuji to lose. He didn't want Tezuka to lose either, of course, but since Fuji was his friend and confidant, he wanted Fuji to win more. Never had they been as close as those years that Tezuka had gone.

"What's that Fuji's doing?" Satsuya noticed the odd way Fuji was now returning the ball.

"Fourth Counter: Kagerou Zatsumi! Fuji counters!"

"Hmm…it seems Kagerou Zatsumi works against Tezuka Zone. Ii data."

And Tezuka Zone is broken.

Tezuka rushes the net to take the point with a smash, but Fuji is prepared.

"Is he going to—"

Fuji takes two steps back and hits the ball back before Tezuka could get into position. He hadn't quite expected a smash.

~*~**GAME 04: 2-1**~*~

Tezuka knew that the Dragonfly was returnable, as Shiraishi had done during the nationals. But he had not anticipated Fuji's fast reaction. Then again, Fuji always fixed any weakness he saw in his game. He had no weaknesses, as one would say.

He served.

~0x0x0~

"What's that?"

"Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami. He's playing seriously."

~*~**GAME 05: 2-2**~*~

Fuji knew it would come sooner or later. Facing the real thing is much more of a thrill than facing Niou was.

Fuji served. Tezuka returned. They enter another rally.

~0x0x0~

"Why doesn't he use that shot he used the other day?" Whispers were starting again amongst the other players.

"What shot?" Eiji asked.

"We don't know. But the ball didn't bounce."

"Didn't bounce? Was it Tsubame Gaeshi? Or maybe Houhou Gaeshi?"

"Tsubame Gaeshi? Houhou Gaeshi? We're talking about tennis here, not judo! What does that have to do with anything? We're talking about the shot I lost to, don't joke around!" Kitagawa did not appreciate the way the redhead talked.

"Tsubame Gaeshi and Houhou Gaeshi are the names of the shot you lost to!" Yuuta didn't like the way the other boy was talking about his Aniki.

~0x0x0~

Tezuka smashed the ball. Fuji took a chance.

"Higuma Otoshi! No Kirin Otoshi!"

The ball soared over Tezuka, but was sucked in by Tezuka Zone. The ball came at Fuji, and Fuji counters. Tezuka smashes again, but this time, Fuji's Kirin Otoshi hits its mark.

"Game, Fuji, Three games to Two."

~*~**GAME 06: 3-2**~*~

Tezuka took his position. Fuji was fighting back. He served. The ball sailed over, but never came back.

"Zero-Shiki Serve."

He saw Fuji's smile, heard the chuckle. "Not holding back, are you Tezuka?"

Tezuka did not answer. Instead he pulled back to serve again. This one was returned.

Tezuka didn't use that serve again. Not that he needed to.

~*~**GAME 07: 3-3**~*~

Fuji wasn't sure if he should. But he took the chance. Taking a deep breath, he spun the ball and let it drop.

"Eh? Is he crazy? An underhand serve against Tezuka?"

"Fuji's using it."

The crowd watched as the ball suddenly disappeared before their eyes, but it didn't stop Tezuka. Tezuka returned it, but before anything could happen, Fuji smashed the ball to a spot Tezuka could not reach in time.

It had worked better than Fuji had hoped. But Tezuka knew what was coming. He couldn't do it again. On to the next strategy.

~*~**GAME 08: 4-3**~*~

Tezuka knew Fuji wouldn't make the game easy. Or predictable. The boy changed strategies so quickly it was hard for Tezuka to keep up sometimes. Even if he did use Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami, he knew Fuji would overcome it.

Tezuka served. Fuji returned. They rallied. Fuji acted then. Tezuka rushed the net in order to get the ball before it bounced. The ball dropped, just inside the net, and crawled away. Fuji had evolved his Counters again. Though he wasn't in the tennis club in high school, Fuji did not slack off.

~*~**GAME 09: 5-3**~*~

Tezuka wasn't going to take losing his service game lightly, Fuji knew. The game was still on. It made no difference that Fuji had only one more game to go before he won. No. If he relaxed now, he was sure to lose.

~0x0x0~

The crowd was silent. Each and every one of them wanted to pull the hair out of their skull. Fuji had broken Tezuka's serve. If Fuji won this game, it would be the upset of the century for their tennis club. The Super-Freshman would lose Six games to Three.

~0x0x0~

Tezuka played as Fuji had expected. The more he was backed into a corner, the more he fought. That was the way it was for all the old Seigaku Regulars. But perhaps Fuji should not only expect the struggle but counter it as well.

~*~**GAME 10: 5-4**~*~

It was once again Tezuka's turn to serve. Tezuka looked fixedly at Fuji. This struggle was expected. He wasn't going to let Fuji win so easily, though.

Tezuka hit the ball, putting a tremendous amount of spin on it. Fuji saw it.

_Tezuka Phantom_.

He returned it. As expected, the ball landed out.

A light breeze began blowing. Tezuka paid it no heed. He hit it again. _Tezuka Phantom._

Fuji was prepared for it this time. Kagerou Zatsumi negated all spin on Tezuka's hit. The ball was slow. That was fine; it just made returning it easier. And return it he did.

~*~**GAME 11: 5-5**~*~

They were tied. Fuji knew that if he didn't take this game, it would be over. _Zero-Shiki Serve._ He couldn't let that happen. Fuji had to win. He'd promised himself he would win.

Fuji served the ball. It soared over. Tezuka returned it, but Fuji was in position. Tezuka saw it.

_Fifth Couter: Hecatoncheires no Monban_.

Tezuka hit the ball. It hit the net and slid down.

Again. And again.

The fourth one hit the top of the net, almost making it over, before dropping silently on Tezuka's side of the court. Tezuka saw Fuji move, ready to hit a return if the ball made it over somehow.

~0x0x0~

The silence was deafening in the crowd. Not even Eiji made a peep.

~0x0x0~

Fuji was leaving nothing to chance. Fuji knew he wouldn't win the next set.

~*~**GAME 12: 6-5**~*~

This could be the deciding game, Tezuka knew. Fuji had sensed it in their previous play. Tezuka was going to use it again. Fuji had known and won the last game at all costs.

And Tezuka did not disappoint. There it was, Zero-Shiki Serve. Once. Twice. Three times. Then four.

"Game, Tezuka, Six games All. Seven point tiebreak."

~*~**TIE BREAK: 6-6**~*~

Fuji stood at the ready. Tezuka served. It wasn't zero-shiki. Fuji moved and returned the shot. They began a rally. Finally, Tezuka took the first point.

Fuji retaliated with his serve. Neither was budging an inch. Fuji tied the score.

~0x0x0~

The crowed watched in awed as Fuji tied the game.

The tie break consisted of rally after rally. Each kept their serve. No one and nothing could come between them now.

Eiji shouted at the courts to his friend, "Fuji! Go Fuji!"

Eiji's incessant shouting revived a little spirit in the crowd as the Tezuka fans cheered him on, refusing to lose to Eiji. Eiji's cheers were soon drowned by the sheer volume and number of the Tezuka fans.

~0x0x0~

On the courts, neither player heard the shouts or cheers.

Fuji was absorbed in the moment. In the game. In his opponent. In Tezuka. His mind was clear of all things that did not relate to any of those things. The noise of the crowd was no match to the noise in his own mind. Fuji was in a 'zone', so to speak.

Tezuka was likewise absorbed. Fuji was playing much better than he had when they last met. It was only expected. Tezuka had once likened Fuji to a sleeping lion, but Fuji was far from asleep at the moment. His movements were fast, his shots sharp. Non-relenting. For a split second, Tezuka felt the thrill that Fuji chased. Tezuka was not going to lose.

* * *

A/N: The conclusion of the match is in the next chapter! Muhahaha...I'm being evil again...who shall win?  
Was the match between the two okay? Please tell me, I hope its okay, but I really don't know...REVIEWS...I beg thee...

Actually, in my mind, both Tezuka and Fuji have new "special moves" but since I'm not exactly knowledgeable on all things regarding tennis, I was afraid of attempting to write it. Hopefully it's still okay.

Be harsh if you don't like this chapter...I can take it...maybe.


	11. Endless Story

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, grammar, minor detail

* * *

A/N: I actually started this chapter a while ago...like back while I was writing chapter 6. I think there may have been a misunderstanding in my last note...I said that they had new moves...that doesn't mean I actually made up new moves for them...they just have new moves...but I have no idea what they are. The reason being that most of the moves in PoT seem to defy physics and frankly physics is one of my favorite subjects. And I'm a bit compulsive when I do things. If they're already invented then fine, I won't do anything, but I'm not going to make up something that i think is impossible. Whew...that was a long explanation...

~This is the Tezuka-centric chapter I was talking about way back when...I hope it's okay. Plus it's the longest thus far...

Thank you to my Reviewers, again: _BlueEyedSadist, Miss Sammi Potter, lovefuji, Kals, HeAvEn DeStRoYeR, elusivemelody, WhiteEnsigma, cassie, lovemoonlight, Kawaii-Chibi-Neko-chan, myao0624, Jadeskye79_

Disclaimer: As always...I no own..PoT...

* * *

~*~**TEZUKA: After the Match**~*~

Tezuka stood watching Fuji. His second confession had been even more of a surprise than his first. He anticipated trouble the first time and he got it. Everywhere he went the next day, people had whispered and pointed, much like the way they did when he first joined the tennis team and became a Starter soon after. If that weren't enough, after making sure the rumors had spread, Fuji stuck to him like glue. If Tezuka alone drew stares, Tezuka _and_ Fuji made for one hell of a show for those gossipers.

Fuji had successfully disrupted his peace.

If that weren't bad enough, Fuji's first confession kept turning around in his head. _Was it a real confession?_ It couldn't be. It was Fuji after all. Or maybe _because_ it was Fuji the confession might just be the real thing? He never could figure out what Fuji was thinking, in real life or on the courts. Just what was Fuji planning by confessing like that? Was he even planning anything? _Of course he was; it's Fuji._

Fuji had successfully infiltrated his thoughts.

Fuji's first confession made the boy some enemies. Or maybe just one, Kitagawa Haruto. But being Kitagawa's 'enemy' was more than what most could take. Fuji was not like most. He could take it. And take it he did…in a match, winning easily and without showing off any of his real skills. But his display ultimately showed the Captain the inert talent hidden inside. Now Satsuya demanded a match. A match between two that were rivals to the very end. A match that hasn't been played since their middle school days. With the outcome of that match, Tezuka knew, things were never going to be the same. And so they played. The game came to an end. Seven games to six. But it was expected.

Fuji had successfully embedded himself into Tezuka's life.

~*~**TIEBREAK: 26-26**~*~

Neither Tezuka nor Fuji had used any special moves during their tiebreak. Fuji made the move first.

Triple Counter: Hakuryuu. All five counters were out. Fuji broke Tezuka's serve. (26-27)

Tezuka returned the favor and broke Fuji's serve. (27-27)

Then Tezuka served a zero-shiki. (28-27)

Fuji retaliated. He was not going to let Tezuka win. (28-28)

Tezuka did not hit a zero-shiki. Fuji pounced. The ball landed on Tezuka's side of the court. (28-29)

_One more point. Just one more point._ Fuji served the ball. Tezuka moved in and returned the ball. A rally commences.

A breeze blew through the court.

Fuji felt it, deep, deep down. He moved. _Hecatoncheires no Monban_. Tezuka knew how to return it now. He hit. The ball hits the net and crosses over. But Fuji is there.

For an odd instant, spectators and Tezuka saw stars.

The gust of wind was still blowing. Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

Sixth Counter: Hoishi Hanabi. (28-30)

Just like the match with Niou.

* * *

Intermission:

A/N: Truth is...I debated a long time on whether it should end like this or not...I actually finished this part with the last chapter. I was going to post it together, but I hadn't decided if this was how I was going to end it. When I tried to make Tezuka win, the match lasted a lot longer because Fuji didn't back down. And even though Fuji wasn't part of his high school team, that doesn't mean he didn't train himself. And somewhere along the way, everyone forgot Fuji had six counters, not five. Plus I admit I'm biased.

Right, Back To the Show...

* * *

The two players moved closer on the court. The audience watched as the two shook hands, but neither let go. Fuji's lips move, but no one watching could hear what he said. Tezuka's eyes grew wide. _What did Fuji say?_

Somehow, Eiji knew what Fuji had said.

No one made a sound. The Tensai had beaten the Captain.

"He never loses to the same person twice." Inui scribbled in his notebook. He had, for the whole of the tiebreak, neglected his notebook. Now, he was writing down all he had seen. _But what did Fuji say to Tezuka?_ Somehow, Inui also had an idea. He glanced at Eiji.

Eiji was looking at Tezuka.

~0x0x0~

Fuji's smile returned. He pulled his hand back from Tezuka's grasp. He turned and walked off the court. No one moved. He made his way to the club room undisturbed. No one was watching him except Yuuta, but Yuuta didn't go after him. Fuji was glad.

_What did Fuji say to Tezuka?_ It didn't matter. Fuji let his smile slip when he was sure no one was watching. He won. Yes. But that was the extent of his plans. What else could he do? _Hmm…_

~*~**TEZUKA: In Germany**~*~

Four years ago, Tezuka left for Germany with no regrets. There, he trained. He practiced. He bettered himself and his tennis. He concentrated everything on tennis, taking no breaks. Tennis was his world.

They offered him a chance to become pro. It was a good opportunity, yes, but Tezuka was not that type of person. No. He had to finish school first, he knew. And so Tezuka looked in to colleges and universities in Germany, sure that he would stay in the country to finish school.

But something did not sit right with him.

~0x0x0~

In the four years he was away, Tezuka had managed to keep in touch with everyone. He wrote home regularly and called every two weeks as reassurance.

Inui would give him odd calls now and then about things that had nothing to do with anything, little facts and gossips he had somehow managed to get his hands on. _There is a ninety-five percent chance something is going on between Oishi and Eiji._ As much as they annoyed him sometimes, Inui's calls also sometimes contained important information. _Fuji quit the tennis club at school._

Oishi would call regularly, almost as often as he called home, to ask about Tezuka's condition. He'd ask if Tezuka were okay, how Germany was, how Tezuka liked Germany, if he missed anything, if he wanted anything, and the list went on and on. It was a perfect display of Oishi''s 'motherly' instincts. From time to time, he would hear Eiji on the other line with Oishi. Whenever that happened, he was sure to have a quick two minute conversation with the energetic redhead after he yanked the phone out of Oishi's hands.

Kaidou also called once a month, after every ranking tournament to report to Tezuka the team's condition. Their conversations were generally short and only lasted until Momoshiro snatched the phone from Kaido to say a few words to their former captain.

Echizen made a few calls from America as well. The boy would talk about the opponents there or the tennis styles or the tennis club facilities. Their conversations never lasted longer than one minute, but it still meant something that the boy would call.

Even Atobe made a phone call or two…or three…or more. His calls were generally long and full of self praise. He'd talk for an hour about how well his condition was and how he was sure to win in a match. Atobe picked up those phone bills, of course.

(Kawamura didn't call, but he did write from time to time.)

But one person never called, never wrote. _Fuji_.

It would have been easy for Tezuka to just pick up a phone and call him or sit down and write a letter or email. But neither happened. Perhaps they couldn't be bothered to do something like that. Perhaps both were far too busy for such things. But they both knew that was not the truth. Instead Fuji and Tezuka both acted as if the other did not exist. Or maybe they just pretend it was so. Whatever the circumstance, Fuji never called or wrote and neither did Tezuka.

~*~**TEZUKA: After the Match**~*~

Tezuka never expected it. Once in front of the whole tennis club might be written off as a joke, but twice? Was the tensai serious?

"_Tezuka, I love you. I've waited four years to tell you. I love you."_

And like that, Fuji walked away. Fuji knew Tezuka needed to think. That was so like Fuji, though.

Tezuka watched as his old teammates congratulate the tensai. Yuuta stood to the side, somewhat uncomfortable with the affection and energy of the team.

"Let's go! Taka's treating us to sushi! Nya, but, Tezuka, you'll have to pay, hehe, since you lost." Eiji did not show much consideration for his former captain. Instead, he only displayed the joy from his friend's win.

Tezuka declined the invitation. There was much to think about. He needed time alone.

~*~**TEZUKA: In Germany**~*~

No matter what college or university he looked at, none had any appeal. _It doesn't matter which school you go to_, he told himself, but that wasn't true. It did matter. It mattered a lot more than he cared to admit. The problem was he didn't know _why_ it mattered so much. While he stared at the colorful college brochures designed to tempt prospective students, he heard a distant phone ring. Taking another glance at the brochures, he stood and went over to the phone on his desk.

_Inui._

Talking to Inui was probably the last thing Tezuka wanted at the moment, though, talking to _Atobe_ would probably be worse. He picked up anyway.

"Inui."

"Tezuka. So you're trying to decide what college to go to huh? Will you be going to school in Germany? I'd say there's an eighty-five percent chance you're thinking about it. Oishi and Eiji are going to the same college. Still the Golden Pair after all these years. I think Fuji was going with them too, but he changed his mind at the last minute. Now Eiji is mad at him. Fuji most likely wanted to stay close to home. I think the school he said was Tokyo—University. Not that far really. I decided on going to…"

Tezuka tuned him out. Inui could go on and on.

"I have to go." Tezuka hung up. Tokyo—University. Something stirred in Tezuka.

~*~**TEZUKA: In Japan, Seven Months Ago**~*~

Rain fell in sheets that afternoon. Somehow, the rain was a comfort. Settling into his seat on the plane, Tezuka prepared for the fifteen hour flight. Fifteen hours if he were lucky. Sure enough, fifteen hours later and a plane change in Beijing, Tezuka was back in his homeland of Japan.

~0x0x0~

He supposed the fifteen percent Inui left out of his percentage during that phone call would account for Tezuka's present action. Why he was doing this, he really had no idea. It was just right. Like he was supposed to do this. Like a hand was guiding him this way. The paper work was all settled. He was going to this school now. _The same school as Fuji_. It just felt right, for whatever reason.

That day, he wondered around the school, getting himself accustomed to his surroundings. He spotted them then. The courts. The tennis courts. He was watching the players and couldn't help but feel at home. His true home. He could cross countries and continents and oceans far and wide, but in the end, his home was the courts and the sport his life had revolved around for the past number of years.

A man, the Captain he later learned, approached him. "Are you joining the tennis club? A freshman?"

"Yes." Tezuka looked down at the boy. He was overly cheerful but not nearly as energetic as Eiji.

"Wanna come and play with us? School hasn't started yet and we're one person short."

"I'm not—"

"It's okay. You can borrow Aki-chan's clothes. They'll fit you. Don't worry he brings like two sets to practice every day. Don't ask me why. He's the one carrying it anyway. And he'll lend you a racket too, if you want."

"No I have my own clothes and racket."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? Now Aki's gonna kill me for telling you about him bring two sets to practice every day." The boy looked at him, "Don't tell anyone, okay. It'll be our secret. Come on, I'll show you to the club room."

"Should you be doing this? What will your captain say?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't introduce myself did I? Kobayashi Satsuya. Fourth year, Starter. I'm the Captain of the tennis team. Here go change in there."

Somehow, on that day, Tezuka ended up playing with his future senpais. That was when Satsuya-Buchou decided to place Tezuka as the last Starter. A complete and total coincidence. Satsuya-Buchou demanded that he come to practice every day, and Tezuka found out that the Captain's personality did a ninety degrees change when he acted as Captain. He was less cheerful and more serious. He took the position seriously although it did not match his personality off the courts. A part of it, Tezuka supposed, had something to do with the strict Vice-Captain, 'Aki-chan'.

On one of those days, Tezuka saw for the first time in three years, _Fuji_. Fuji had just wandered over, not quite looking at the courts, but rather staring off into something no one but he could see. Then turned and walked away. Inui was right. Fuji was here.

That was the first and last time Tezuka saw Fuji. He found out from Eiji later that Fuji was abroad. Fuji left Japan when Tezuka came back. It seemed the two just kept missing each other.

* * *

A/N: This explains why Fuji first went to the courts, mentioned back in ch.2...well ch.1 since I combined them...This is NOT the end...there's one more chapter! I think...hopefully, one or two more, at most. Let's just say Tezuka lost because he forgot about Hoshi Hanabi...truth is, it took him by surprise. Plus the wind was a big help...

If you hate me because I made Tezuka lose...then I am very, very sorry.

Please tell me what you think...


	12. Only Have Feelings For You

EDIT: Fixed line breaks, grammar, and minor details (8/29/2010)

* * *

A/N: The LAST chapter! We've reached the end! OMG! For the most part, I'm surprised. I actually finished the story. If you're still reading this after my last chapter and you don't absolutely hate my guts, then I must tell you, "I LOVE YOU!"  
Congratulations on making it thus far with me! And this is by far the longest chapter, outstripping the others by half a thousand words. Or more. Not really much more though.

Thank you to all who have reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis; I just lived, breathed, and slept it for a while while I wrote this fanfic. Oh, I don't own the song either.

_

* * *

"A smile, no matter how beautiful or how sweet, if it isn't yours, it isn't special.  
No matter how bitter or sour my tears, with your solace, it's a bright day."  
_~Only Have Feelings for You~  
Fahrenheit; featuring Hebe, from S.H.E.

* * *

~*~**After the Match**~*~

Fuji followed Eiji and the others to Kawamura Sushi. As promised, Fuji got a full platter of wasabi sushi. Yuuta had been invited as well, but declined. He was being considerate, Fuji knew, but that didn't stop Fuji from worrying. Eiji could see that nothing could hold Fuji's attention at the moment; no, Fuji was lost in thought at the moment.

As they left the restaurant, Eiji told Oishi to leave without him. "I want to talk to Fuji."

"Okay. I'll be off then."

"Bye bye!" Eiji waved energetically.

Turning to Fuji, Eiji questioned the other boy. "So? What did you say to Tezuka after the match?"

~0x0x0~

Satsuya and Iwamoto sat opposite each other on the dining room table. They were currently engaged in a staring contest. Well, at least Satsuya was engaged in a staring contest with Iwamoto. The latter was simply giving his Captain odd looks, frowning slightly when the former cursed quietly every time he blinked.

"Nii-san, stop picking on Aki-chan." A girl enters the room with a plate of cookies. Placing them down in the middle, the girl took a seat next to Iwamoto.

"I'm not picking on him. I'm thinking."

"When do you ever think?"

"Oh, just go away. I can't concentrate with you here! We're busy here!" Satsuya swore that if Iwamoto had not been dating her, he'd strangle her, even if she was his little sister. "I really don't see what it is you see in her," Satsuya told Iwamoto after she left. Iwamoto said nothing in reply.

After another minute or two of staring, Iwamoto finally said the thing Satsuya couldn't. "What will we do with Fuji?"

Satsuya jumped. He didn't think they'd have to talk about it so soon, even if it has been five hours since the match.

"He'll…he'll have to be a Starter, doesn't he?"

"I would assume so. But we can't just drop someone. That would be unfair to them."

"We could just rotate between the nine players…"

"Rotate how? By rotating it would put us at a disadvantage. We only have one more tournament. I don't think any of the ones graduating want to give up their position. But if we have Fuji, it would give us more of an advantage."

"We could have someone play doubles. And shift that around."

"It's hardly fair that way."

After another minute or two, Satsuya said, "I remember Kikumaru-san saying something about a ranking tournament. We could do that."

"Do you know how it worked?"

"Uh. No. Sorry, I didn't think I needed to ask."

"That's okay; we'll make our own between the nine Starting players. Come on." Iwamoto stood up. Satsuya followed him, curious.

~0x0x0~

Fuji had known this day would come sooner or later. After all, Eiji was not dimwitted, no matter what others may think. He was just overly energetic.

"You know what I said to him."

"Fuji. What are you going to do now?" Just what Fuji had been thinking.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I'll think of something." He always did.

The conversation turned to a happier subject, then.

"Tell me everything. What happened since you've been gone? What happened after you came back? Tell me everything!"

Fuji talked, but he wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. _What to do now?_

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0~

He knew now. He knew what strange force compelled him to hop a plane and return to Japan. He knew why he so decidedly settled on Tokyo—University when the thought had never even crossed his mind before Inui made that call. He knew now just _why_ it never quite felt right in Germany. It wasn't exactly an epiphany, but it was as close as Tezuka ever got, except for maybe when he knew, just knew, tennis was meant for him.

Tezuka sat sipping tea. It was quiet in the house that Sunday, but Tezuka liked it that way.

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0~

Satsuya stood in front of every club member present. "Today we'll do normal training. You're dismissed. Starters and Fuji, stay back, I need to speak to you."

Members who weren't present on Saturday looked on curiously but were soon forced to return to practice by one very strict and somewhat irritated Vice-captain. Spending the weekend at Satsuya's was never fun for him, especially when both sister and brother insisted on calling him 'Aki-chan.'

"Starters, since you were all here on Saturday, you should know that Fuji has proven himself worthy of being a Starter." Nods went around the group. No one missed the worried look on all the Starters. _What will happen now?_ "_Iwamoto_ and I," Satsuya said pointedly shooting a glare in his vice-captain's direction, "have decided that we'll have a ranking tournament between the Starters to decide who will be playing in the last Tournament." He looked at Tezuka then. Tezuka made no reaction. He just continued to watch his captain.

"Ranking tournament?" It was Fuji. "Now I haven't heard that in a while." His last ranking tournament was the one where he lost to Tezuka in.

"Uh. Yes, Iwamoto and I have devised a time table. We got the idea from one of Tezuka's old teammates, Kikumaru-san. I'm not sure how you did it then, but this is what we have." Satsuya showed the Starters and Fuji the end result of what he and Iwamoto had spent the weekend designing. It was a little difficult since it was a match between nine people. When they finally came up with the chart, it seemed like the most logical thing. But that didn't mean it was easy to figure out. Once again Satsuya looked at Tezuka for some sort of confirmation or comment. None came, at least, not from him.

"It looks right. Exactly like Seigaku's." Fuji once again answered for Tezuka. Satsuya stared at him.

"How…how do you know?" Satsuya asked.

"I was on the team." That spoke volumes, yet at the same time left him more confused.

"You were on the team?"

"Yes, Tezuka was my captain. He hasn't changed much, still doesn't smile." Fuji's own smile seemed to emphasize the last point.

Tezuka watched the tensai. _You haven't changed much either._ But he said nothing.

Satsuya just stared, _oh, well; I guess that explains a lot._

"The ranking tournament will start on Friday. You can use today to prepare however you want. That is all." Iwamoto finished for Satsuya, who was still busy staring at the honey-brown haired boy.

The starters each went their own way. Fuji walked over to Tezuka.

"Let's have a rally."

Fuji looked up at Tezuka, "Alright."

~0x0x0~

The rally between Fuji and Tezuka caught the attention of many members, even though it wasn't really anything, just a rally for warm up.

Fuji hadn't said anything about the confession after their match. Neither did Tezuka. Fuji was waiting and so was Tezuka. Fuji was waiting for Tezuka to answer and Tezuka was waiting for the right moment. That didn't stop Fuji from sticking to Tezuka, though. The tensai seemed to be everywhere Tezuka was. The only time Tezuka didn't see Fuji was during the classes they didn't share. It made Tezuka wonder whether he had any classes at all, but of course Fuji did.

"Eiji wants to have a reunion party, since you didn't come on Saturday."

The old captain made no comment. Fuji continued.

"Are you free this weekend? I think he was planning it then."

"We have matches this Saturday."

"We can go after the matches."

"Fine."

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0~

"Here is the schedule for the ranking tournament." Iwamoto posted the schedule up. The Starters gathered around the schedule.

Fuji was playing Tezuka on Saturday, right before the party.

~*~**SATURDAY: Last Day of Ranking**~*~

Every match of the Ranking tournament was done, except one, the one between the two undefeated players. The crowd was much smaller this time around. Only the seven other Starters were present to watch the last match. The outcome should have been expected, yet all were surprised.

~0x0x0~

Tezuka and Fuji made their way to Eiji's house for the Reunion Party 'Eiji' had planned, walking side by side. Neither said a word.

Tezuka wondered if Fuji was upset. If he was, he didn't show it. Fuji's smile was glued there.

Fuji had given Tezuka a week to think it over, and still Tezuka made no answer. The match had lasted a lot longer than Fuji had anticipated and now he was to be late to the party he had planned. He was grateful Eiji volunteered to play host. More so now than before.

To say that Fuji wasn't upset would be a lie. Smile or not, a part of Fuji wanted to cry all the same, whether this was the first time or the second. Truth was, maybe because it _was_ the second time that Fuji wanted to cry. No matter his personal feelings, though, he knew Tezuka, like him, was not one to lose twice.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji. The other boy wasn't looking at him, wasn't looking at anything, and was just letting his feet carry him to wherever. The two stopped at an intersession.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka, only to see that the former captain was watching him. "Tezuka?" A crease formed between his eyebrows as a slight frown formed on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Tezuka turned away. "It's nothing. Let's go."

Tezuka reached out and grabbed Fuji's hand, pulling him along the near empty street.

No one would have been more surprised than Fuji at that moment. At the touch of his hand, whatever was holding Fuji's tears back broke and the tears flowed freely.

Tezuka felt something was wrong, almost instinctively. Turning, he saw the tears that streamed from the tensai's eyes and stopped. His free hand reached out and wiped away tears that had fallen. Whether it was by choice or involuntary, Tezuka never did know.

"Sorry. I just—"

Fuji shook his head, "No, it's okay."

The two made their way to their friend's home and the rest of their teammates at a much slower pace now. A comfortable silence settled around them, one Fuji did not find the need to break. They were walking much closer to each other now, Tezuka still holding Fuji's hand and Fuji still letting the tears flow, though not as much as before.

A house away from their destination, Tezuka stopped. He let go of Fuji's hand, and, without a word, wiped away Fuji's tears again. This time, Fuji stopped crying. They stood for a minute wondering what to do next. The unexpected intimacy from Tezuka was answer enough for Fuji. He no longer needed to go to the party. He already got his answer. He grabbed Tezuka's hand and pulled him away. Where they were to go next, Fuji did not know; he just knew he wanted to have Tezuka to himself. Tezuka followed wordlessly, letting the smaller boy lead him where ever.

~0x0x0~

Eiji peaked out the window. He'd been doing so every ten minutes since the appointed meeting time. _Where are you, Fuji?_

His answer came in the form of two figures on the street, standing just a little too close to be considered just friends, but only a just a little. Eyes wide in surprise, the acrobat watched as Tezuka wiped away the tears Fuji had cried. As Fuji pulled the captain away, Eiji couldn't hold back the silly grin spreading across his face.

"Eiji-sempai, what are you smiling at?" Momoshiro approached the window that Eiji had been looking out of, wondering if something outside had made the other boy grin like that. Whatever it was, he wanted to be a part of it.

"Nothing! Come on! Let's eat! Yay!"

"But Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-Buchou aren't here yet."

"They snooze, they lose! I'm hungry and I'm not waiting any longer!"

"Eiji, that's rude. We should at least wait—"

Eiji cut off his doubles partner, "It's my party and my house and if I want to eat I'll eat! Besides, it doesn't seem like they're coming anyway."

"What if they're just running late? What if something happened to them? It's not like Tezuka to be late. You know, maybe we should go look for them. Forget about the party." The more Oishi said, the more worried he got.

Eiji pulled Oishi away from the others and said sternly, "There's nothing to worry about. They can take care of themselves. If I say they're not coming, then they're not coming!"

Oishi gave his partner a strange look. _What was Eiji up to?_

Eiji knew Oishi was suspicious of his behavior. Taking a quick peak to make sure none of the others had followed, Eiji quietly told Oishi what he saw.

"WHAT? TEZUKA AND FUJI?"

"EH?"

Tezuka and Fuji's little secret was secret no more. The other Regulars attacked Eiji for more information, for who could know more than Eiji Kikumaru, Fuji's best friend?

~0x0x0~

They sat side by side. Tezuka held Fuji's hand. The park was too dark for anyone to really see anything, but it didn't bother either of them.

"Tell me again why you came back?"

"Fuji, I've told you at least ten times already."

"But I want to hear you say it again."

Tezuka sighed. He's already told the boy ten times, once more wasn't going to make a difference. "Because I wanted to see you." Fuji's normal serene smile was eclipsed by an idiotic grin that has been there since the first time Tezuka said it, but it was okay since it was Tezuka.

Silence. Then…

"Tell me again why you came back."

"Fuji!"

* * *

*~****The Last Tournament of the Season****~*

The tennis team at Tokyo—University might not have heard of the Tensai Fuji Shusuke, but that doesn't mean no one else has. Even though he disappeared during high school, there were those out there who knew him and recognized him. That was the case at the last tournament of the season when the Tokyo—University Tennis club Starters showed up. Talks about Tezuka were expected. What the other Starters did not quite foresee were the talks about a Tensai, and for a while, none knew who the 'Tensai' was. Certainly, they hadn't expected that the 'Tensai' was in their tennis club. They just thought it would be a good idea to be careful.

At their first game, they did not expect the crowd that gathered. They did see Shiba-san from _Pro Tennis Magazine_ with her assistant, but she was there a lot to cover Tezuka anyway. But Shiba was on the phone talking excitedly and not really watching the match. "Inoue-sempai! It's Fuji-kun! He's back!" But none of the Starters were close enough to hear her say any of that. Most of the crowd was disappointed to see that neither Fuji nor Tezuka played in the first game.

If possible, the crowd around the Tokyo—University Tennis Club's second match was even larger. This time they had an idea of what the fuss was about. Shiba-san made her way over to the club.

"Satsuya-kun, can I talk to one of your team members for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, if it's okay with them." To everyone's surprise, the one Shiba approached was neither Iwamoto, whom she sometimes talked to, nor even Tezuka, whom she always had something to ask of, but their newest Starter, Fuji Shusuke.

"Fuji-kun!"

"Shiba-san, long time no see."

"How about an interview? Everyone was so surprised when you stopped playing." Fuji just smiled.

"I'm sorry Shiba-san, but there really isn't much to say on the subject. Oh, it's my turn to play."

As Fuji walked on to the court, whispers surged through the crowd.

"It's him! The Tensai!"

"I bet he isn't as good as he was before. He did stop playing for three years."

"Keigo! Keigo! Look! Look! It's Fuji-kun! I wonder if he'll use that move again…or that serve...They were _SUGEE_!"

So the match begins. And Fuji, being Fuji, answered the questions of the crowd. He was still the Tensai. Even after three years out of the tennis circuit.

~0x0x0~

"Seigaku's Tensai is still famous, even now, I see." A boy wearing thick, square glasses commented.

The rest of the team turned to look at Inui. Satsuya asked the question lingering on everyone's mind. "Seigaku's Tensai?"

"Yes, Fuji. He got just as much attention as Tezuka in those days."

"Wait. Fuji is the Tensai?"

"WHAT?" It took a while for the rest of the team to absorb this bit of information.

* * *

*~****OMAKE: Four Years Later****~*

Fuji didn't mind the fact that Tezuka didn't say 'I Love You.' It was just to be expected from so passive a person.

But that day had been different. As they sat next to each other, hand in hand, Fuji couldn't have been more content. A smile lit his face. Fuji did not expect words like 'forever' or 'eternity'. He was happy now and that was enough. This day was important, and the fact that he could sit here with Tezuka after all these years was more than he had ever hoped for.

"Where are we going next, Tezuka?" Tezuka made no answer. "Tezuka?"

Turning to look at the person beside him, Fuji saw that Tezuka was looking at him quietly.

"Fuji, I'm going back to Germany." That wasn't the answer Fuji was looking for. But what was he to expect? There was no 'forever' or 'eternity' after all. Fuji forced a smile, something he had never had to do in front of Tezuka.

"Oh. I guess it can't be helped. I-I'll write this time." Fuji tried to pull his hand back.

But Tezuka didn't let go.

"I want you to go with me."

Fuji looked up wide-eyed at Tezuka. "Go with you?"

For the first time since that day they got together all those years ago, Tezuka said three words (well, actually, he said four) that Fuji never thought he'd hear. "Fuji, I love you." Then he added five other words, "Go to Germany with me."

Fuji didn't believe in the words 'forever' or 'eternity' but being with Tezuka sure made it hard for him to remember that.

Tezuka had been wrong four years ago when he thought the tennis courts were his true home. Now he knew. It wasn't the tennis courts, it was Fuji. Four years ago, something led him to the tennis courts and the feeling of coming home had engulfed him. He thought it was the courts, but it was really Fuji who would later come to those courts that ignited the feeling. He knew now. His truest home was wherever the Tensai was.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to all my reviewers. Please Review one last time. And I really do love all my reviewers!

**Fuji doesn't believe in 'forever' or 'eternity' because Tezuka kept leaving...so it's all Tezuka's fault! Hehe…


End file.
